


L'héritier de Gryffondor

by MissGrenouille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGrenouille/pseuds/MissGrenouille
Summary: Rose Weasley est désespérée. Tellement désespérée qu'elle décide de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie, bien décidée à en finir avec la vie. Scorpius Malefoy n'avait rien demandé, profitant de la tour d'Astronomie pour guetter du réseau, il n'a d'autre choix que de sauver cette petite rouquine stupide. Car même s'il est un Malefoy, il n'est pas si méchant que cela. SCORPIUS/ROSE
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chute In-extremis

1  
CHUTE IN-EXTREMIS

Rose Weasley n'avait pas l'habitude de courir dans les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise : Poudlard. Il n’était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de se défaire de ses devoirs de préfète alors qu'une toute nouvelle année scolaire débutait en ce mois de septembre particulièrement pluvieux. Mais ce soir, après la cérémonie de répartition et le repas de bienvenue, tandis que la directrice Mcgonagall présentait le tout nouveau professeur de potions (le professeur Slughorn étant enfin parti en retraite, définitive, cette fois), Rose s'était enfuie comme une voleuse, la dernière bouchée de son pudding à peine avalée.  
En réalité, elle n'avait guère touché à son repas, chipotant du bout de sa fourchette les mets délicieux que les elfes de maison avait fait apparaître sur les quatre tables. Sa cousine, Lily, elle aussi à Gryffondor, lui jetait des regards en biais car elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Rose boudait ainsi sa nourriture, elle qui était si gourmande d'ordinaire. Les deux amies en avaient parlé longuement dans le train qui les emmenait à Poudlard : Rose était amoureuse. Le garçon de ses rêves était beau, sportif (joueur émérite de Quidditch) en septième année (tout comme elle) et tellement intelligent. Bon, pas aussi intelligent que son surdoué de petit frère mais bien plus qu'elle déjà et cela suffisait à l'impressionner. Elle comptait lui avouer ses sentiments dès qu'ils se seraient levés pour guider les premières années vers les salles communes de chaque Maison respective. Hélas, tout était parti de travers.  
Rose bouscula des traînards dans les couloirs. Elle retenait, avec beaucoup de difficultés, le torrent de larmes qui perlaient déjà ses yeux ambrés. Elle courait à toute jambe, traversant les couloirs encore obscurs. Après six ans passés dans ces lieux, le château n'avait quasi plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle savait pertinemment où elle se rendait. Plus qu'un sanctuaire pour ses tourments amoureux, cet endroit (spécial à ses yeux) avait l'avantage d'être le plus haut sommet du château. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à travers l’un des vitraux du couloir et aperçut déjà le toit pointu de la tour d'astronomie. Oui, décidément, l'endroit était parfait pour en finir.

OoO

Scorpius Malefoy avait une sainte horreur des formalités. Malgré son insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier et son jeu constant de punir pour un oui et un non, il détestait les devoirs qu'impliquaient ce grand honneur. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi la vieille McGo l'avait choisi pour représenter sa Maison. Albus aurait mieux fait l'affaire. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ce dernier passait plus son temps à roupiller qu'à s'investir dans les affaires de l'école.  
Le jeune garçon, à peine majeur, avait profité des éclats de rires et du brouhaha de la vaisselle du dîner du soir pour s'éclipser, sans attendre les dernières recommandations de la directrice. Pour ce qui était de surveiller les premières années, les deux nouveaux préfets fraîchement nommés pouvaient très bien s'en charger, trop heureux d'exercer leur toute nouvelle autorité. Scorpius avait mieux à faire.  
En catimini, au nez et à la barbe de Russard occupé à s'abreuver des paroles de McGo lorsqu'elle rappela le règlement en ce qui concernait les farces et attrapes de la boutique des Weasley, il s'échappa de la grande salle et emprunta l’un des passages secrets du château que lui avait montré Albus. Scorpius tourna directement sur la droite et disparut derrière une tapisserie représentant un dragon en train de prendre un bon bain sous une cascade. Il chatouilla la pierre marquée d'une croix et s'engouffra dans l'étroit couloir qui se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Le passage menait directement sous l'escalier de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Le jeune homme aimait particulièrement ce spot. C'était le seul où il pouvait capter.

OoO

Rose gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier de pierres qui demeurait toujours aussi glissant. Elle ouvrit l'épaisse porte de chêne et sortit à l'air libre. Le promontoire était à demi-couvert par un auvent, la pluie cinglait la pierre devenue noire et le vent hurlait à la mort. Le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol berça son esprit devenu tout à coup étourdi. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rose s'avança dans la tempête. Elle sortit de l'auvent et marcha, à pas lents, vers le rebord des meurtrières. Elle se retrouva trempée en un rien de temps. Ses épais cheveux roux s'assombrirent et sa cape devint trop lourde. Elle s'en défit, sans regret. L'insigne de préfet-en-chef cliqueta sur la surface froide et mouillée de la pierre. Rose posa ses mains gelées sur le rebord et s'avança pour contempler le vide. Elle vit la pelouse du parc, l'orée de la Forêt interdite et la cabane d'Hagrid encore obscure à cette heure. Son cœur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle retint un sanglot tandis qu'elle se hissa sur la rambarde.  
Rose écarta les bras. Elle se maintenait bien droite, le regard fixé sur l'horizon ; enfin, le peu qu'elle voyait avec la tempête. Le vent d'eau glacée la faisait frissonner. Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance car tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle prit trois grandes inspirations. Le secret était de ne penser à rien et de foncer. Tomber et plus rien. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Elle leva un pied.

OoO

— Allez ! Maugréa Scorpius. Décroche !

Le Serpentard avait complètement oublié le temps. Lorsqu'il débarqua à la tour d'astronomie, il fut dépité de voir toute cette pluie. Heureusement, il y avait l'auvent. Il avait réussi à s'abriter dans un coin tout en respectant la zone non-magique pour passer son coup de fil. Coup de pot légendaire, datant de sa cinquième année : le petit génie, Hugo Weasley, avait relevé le défi insensé de faire marcher des appareils moldus à Poudlard. Tous ses professeurs lui avaient répondu que l'atmosphère de Poudlard était beaucoup trop chargée en énergie magique pour espérer faire fonctionner un de ses appareil étranges. « Erreur ! », avait rétorqué le jeune prodige. Ce petit gars avait découvert que, depuis la fameuse bataille contre Voldemort, le bouclier magique de Poudlard maintenant cette énergie avait subi pas mal de dégâts. Personne ne s’était vraiment soucié de son état depuis le décès du célèbre Albus Dumbledore non plus. Grâce à l'un de ses sorts (inventé par ses soins), il avait repéré la plupart des failles. L'une d'elles se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.  
Scorpius avait payé cher cette information. Trente Gallions d'or et un accès illimité à la salle de bains des préfets. Le petit diable roux était pire que ses deux oncles réunis.

— Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je me les pelle ! dit-il encore en sautillant sur place.

Il tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Autre avantage de la tour d'astronomie : fumer sans que l'odeur du tabac brûlé ne le trahisse.

— « Allô ? » retentit la belle voix métallisée d'une jeune femme.

— Allô ? s'exclama Scorpius en jetant son mégot sous la pluie. Allô ? Alice ? Tu m'entends là ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais entendre ta douce voix avant d'aller me coucher pour faire de beaux rêves, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur inutile.  
— « Et non ! Je ne suis pas là ! Mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai ! »  
Le fameux « bip ! » du répondeur se fit entendre et Scorpius perdit tout de suite son sourire. Il soupira en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet planqué dans sa poche.  
— Oui ! C'est Scorpius ! dit-il d'une voix maussade. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à changer ton répondeur...

La porte à sa droite s'ouvrit soudain. Le jeune Serpentard crut à l'arrivée importune de ce vieux aigri de Russard. Il remit précipitamment sa cigarette et son paquet dans sa poche et rangea le portable dans l'autre. Scorpius se plaqua contre le mur de brique en espérant que le gardien ne le remarque pas. Il y avait peu d'espoir, mais...  
À sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de l'éternel fouineur qui servait de concierge à Poudlard, mais d'un élève. Une élève à croire son épaisse tignasse. Elle était de dos, mais Scorpius avait l'impression de reconnaître sa dégaine. Il l'observa, curieux, s'avancer à pas lents, vers le bord du parapet. Lorsque l'inconnue laissa tomber sa robe à ses pieds, Scorpius pensa, avec une moue suspicieuse, que la jeune fille devait être complètement cinglée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle monta sur la rambarde que Scorpius comprit ses intentions et décida de sortir de sa cachette.

— HEY ! Toi ! cria-t-il à travers le vacarme de la pluie alors que la demoiselle levait un pied et écartait les bras pour faire le grand plongeon.  
Elle l'avait entendu car elle se retourna un bref instant, comme gênée par cette interruption sans importance. Scorpius reconnut immédiatement la grande sœur d'Hugo, la cousine d'Albus, cette idiote de Weasley. Celle-ci aussi se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait son interlocuteur car elle se retourna une seconde fois en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Ils se contemplèrent bêtement, pendant un moment qui leur sembla affreusement long. La pluie giflait le pâle visage du Serpentard qui détaillait la jeune femme sans comprendre. Il se retrouva bientôt, trempé lui aussi, comme une soupe et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue pour ses cigarettes gâchées.  
— Saute pas ! fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Ses paroles eurent la malchance de distraire Rose qui glissa sur la pierre humide et pencha dangereusement vers le vide. Scorpius se précipita vers elle alors que la jeune Griffondor basculait en arrière en agitant ses bras pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il attrapa son bras et tira. Rose était déjà dans le vide, retenue uniquement par la poigne sportive du Serpentard. Ses pieds battaient l'air pour trouver une prise. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons. « Apparemment, elle a changé d'avis. », constata Scorpius, avec cynisme. Il la hissa de toute la force dont il était capable et réussit à la soulever assez pour l'empoigner par la taille. En soulevant ce poids quasi mort, il se flagella mentalement de ne pas avoir utilisé sa baguette pour la paralyser au sol. Même avec un bon Levicorpus, il aurait facilement pu lui sauver la mise. Hélas, le voilà à souffler comme un bœuf pour ramener sur la terre ferme cette stupide, idiote et débile de lionne.  
Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans une flaque. Scorpius manqua de s'étrangler avec les épaisses boucles trempées de la demoiselle. Il sentit tout de même sa poitrine sur son torse mouillé et ce détail ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Ils avaient, tous les deux, le souffle court. Elle, d'avoir crié ; lui, de l'avoir sauvé. Scorpius la sentit trembler sous ses doigts mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Peut-être était-elle encore sous le choc. Il leva une main timide pour la poser sur son épaule. À ce simple contact, la rouquine se releva comme un beau diable et s'écarta vivement du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son estomac.

— De rien ! cria Scorpius en se relevant à son tour et en rabattant ses cheveux trempés en arrière.  
Rose demeurait immobile à le sonder avec angoisse, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, le Serpentard crut qu'elle allait, de nouveau, se précipiter dans le vide. À la place, il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et ses genoux flancher. Elle s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer en cachant son minois, couvert de taches de rousseur.  
Malefoy détourna le regard, gêné. Il attendit qu'elle finisse ses jérémiades. Il attendit longtemps ; elle ne cessait plus de pleurer. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir glacé. Il s'approcha de Rose et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
— Allez ! C'est bon. Calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
Il la prit dans ses bras. Un geste qui la fit pousser un hoquet de surprise. D'abord tétanisée, elle finit par enfouir son visage dans son cou et à s'accrocher à sa robe en poussant de stridentes lamentations. Scorpius la serra contre lui et lui tapota le dos.  
— Ça va aller... ne trouva-t-il rien de mieux à dire.

Elle pleura de plus belle et il lui caressa les cheveux. Il savait que les filles aimaient ça, même si les siens étaient trempés.  
— Il faut que tu t'arrêtes, ajouta-t-il. Sinon, tu vas finir par ressembler à Mimi-Geignarde.  
Il la sentit rire contre son épaule entre deux sanglots. Il la repoussa doucement et la dévisagea. La pluie s'était finalement calmée, mais pas le vent glacé et ils étaient tous les deux frigorifiés.  
Scorpius retira une mèche collée sur l'une de ses joues en larme. Elle renifla bruyamment en plongeant son regard d'ambre dans celui d'azur de son sauveur.

—Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Weasley ? dit-il, à bout de patience.

OoO

Rose connaissait Malefoy depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le train lorsque celui-ci quittait à peine le quai neuf trois-quarts, dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec son cousin, Albus, lui aussi en première année. James les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre ses copains. Les deux petits nouveaux avaient trouvé des places libres dans l'un des derniers wagons et une des places étaient déjà occupées. Le Scorpius Malefoy de première année n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui essorait sa longue cape en jurant à mi-voix. Non, avant, il était le portrait craché de son sang-pur de père. Impeccablement habillé dans son costume sur mesure, les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, gominés et ramenés vers l'arrière. L'air pompeux, le regard pédant, plongé dans un bouquin de magie de troisième année. Car oui, Scorpius Malefoy était un génie. Pas un génie comme son frère (celui-là dépassait tous les standards), mais un être foncièrement doué pour la magie et qui en profitait pour ne pas travailler d'un iota en classe. Albus et lui étaient pareils. Tous les deux des têtes dans leurs domaines. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'étaient si bien entendus, dès le départ, dans ce train. Les grands esprits s'étaient rencontrés et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Envoyés dans la même maison, devenus meilleurs amis, ils passaient leurs années d'études à faire les expériences les plus abracadabrantes, même pour Poudlard.  
Rose avait essayé de les suivre. Mais il était très difficile de demeurer dans l'ombre de deux premiers de classe. Entre son frère qui battait n'importe quel vétéran aux échecs version sorcier, les yeux bandés, et ses deux meilleurs amis qui obtenaient toujours les mêmes résultats sans ouvrir un seul bouquin, Rose se sentait le QI d'un Scrout à pétard. Il en avait été ainsi depuis sa première et malgré ses efforts, elle avait toujours cette image de sous-douée.  
Scorpius réussit à sauver une cigarette de son paquet qui avait pris l'eau. Il mit la rescapée en bouche et l'alluma. Ils s'étaient abrités, à nouveau, sous l'auvent et Rose observa Malefoy tirer une longue bouffée de cette chose étrange qui puait la mort. Ce dernier remarqua qu'on l'observait et se tourna vers la Griffondor qui avait toujours un air de dégoût. Scorpius lui souffla sa fumée au visage et elle se mit à tousser violemment.

— C'est immonde ! Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.  
— C'est pas ce que tu cherchais à faire en sautant ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton affreusement calme.

Rose ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tort. Durant ces longues années d'amitié, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des fions à n'importe quelle occasion. Malefoy avait toujours éprouvé un plaisir sadique à la ridiculiser ou la mettre dans l'embarras. D'ordinaire, elle sortait de ses gongs en devenant rouge pivoine mais ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment aucune excuse pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle fixa ses lacets, penaude. Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant que c'était la seule solution à son calvaire ? C'était stupide ! Elle était stupide. Heureusement que Malefoy avait été dans les parages sinon elle était bonne pour la morgue. Mais ça... jamais elle ne le lui avouerait.

— Bon ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? dit-il en fixant un point devant lui.  
Rose hésitait. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la trouve stupide. En tout cas, plus stupide que d'habitude. Elle soupira. Il était en droit de le savoir puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en rougissant déjà de honte pour les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.  
— J'étais...j'étais triste pour un garçon, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.  
— Ah, se contenta de dire Malefoy, blasé.  
— Eh ben ! T'as le don de réconforter les suicidaires, toi ! s'énerva Rose.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? « Oh ! Par Merlin ! Rose, Non ! », dit-il d'une voix fluette. « Ne me dis pas que tu comptais mourir pour un abruti prépubère ! Je ne peux le croire ! »  
— Ce n'est pas un « abruti prépubère » ! rétorqua Rose, hors d'elle. Il est beau ! Il est intelligent ! C'est un dieu au Quidditch et il a des dons incroyables !  
— Rassure-moi... tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, j'espère ?  
Rose lui assena un violent coup de point sur l'épaule. Malefoy poussa un petit cri de douleur en s’affaissant un peu sur lui-même.  
— Je ne parle pas de toi, idiot ! Je parle de Chase Wilson !  
— Wilson ? Ce Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
Nouveau coup de poing, plus violent cette fois, au même endroit.  
— Ne redis jamais cela ! éructa-t-elle, folle de rage.  
— Pour une suicidaire, tu as encore beaucoup d’aplomb, lâcha-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

C'était un jeu entre eux, depuis des années. Les railleries, les coups, les boutades. Parfois, il se pouvait que Malefoy aille un peu trop loin. « Sang-de-Bourbe » était devenu pour lui une moquerie bénigne à balancer entre la viande et le fromage, trop habitué aux critiques encore acerbes de son père et de sa famille. Rose l'avait toujours remis à sa place, un peu plus fort cette fois, puisqu'il insultait l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, au point d'en mourir. Malefoy ne s'était jamais plaint des coups de la jeune femme. Il en riait, grimaçait de douleur en faisant rire tous les élèves autour d'eux, mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Cela lui faisait trop plaisir de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil. Au final, c'était d'elle qu'on se moquait. Pas de lui.  
Scorpius se planta devant elle, avec un sourire mauvais, toujours en train de masser son épaule endolorie.  
— C'est un abruti, lâcha-t-il avec audace.  
— Tu ne le connais pas ! dit Rose en colère.  
— Toi non plus ! répliqua le blond avec justesse. C'est un coureur de jupons. Je suis sûr que tu l'as vu entouré de sa clique au dîner, pas vrai ? Tu l'as peut-être même surpris en train d'embrasser une autre fille. Et quoi ? Il t'avait dragué ? Il t'avait fait la promesse que vous seriez ensemble cette année ? Me fais pas rire ! Tu n'as aucune expérience des relations amoureuses, ni même des hommes.

Le cœur de Rose se serra. Elle se remémora, en même temps que les paroles de Malefoy, les brefs instants de bonheur qu'elle avait connu avec Chase alors que la coupe des Quatre Maisons était remportée encore une fois par les Serpentards (en grande partie grâce à Albus et à Scorpius). L'attrapeur des Poufsouffles avait attiré Rose à l'abri des regards et l'avait embrassé avec une telle fougue qu'elle manqua de défaillir. Il lui avait dit tout ce que Malefoy avait deviné. Et qu'avait-elle vu en sortant du train ? Chase et une cinquième année, main dans la main, comptant fleurette sous ses yeux, après un été sans lui envoyer le moindre hibou.

— Te suicider pour une bêtise pareille... ajouta Malefoy en rallumant son mégot éteint. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote !  
La gifle partit aussi vite que le vent. Rose y mit toute sa force et sa tristesse. Malefoy en cracha sa cigarette et il la contempla, éberlue, pendant une brève seconde. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme s'enfuit dans l'escalier en pleurant à nouveau, qu'il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se gifla une deuxième fois mentalement.

OoO

Scorpius rentra une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il fut bien sûr que chacun du moindre de ses petits os aient bien pris froid. En réalité, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait osé dire à la rouquine. C'était lui l'idiot. Il savait bien qu'elle avait un sérieux complexe d'infériorité et que son soi-disant manque d'intelligence était un sujet sensible pour elle. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Mais cela lui avait échappé car, et ça Scorpius avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle ne le perçoive pas, il était hors de lui.  
Le jeune Serpentard la connaissait depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elle les avait suivis, lui et Albus, dans tous leurs délires étranges, leurs blagues nulles et leurs escapades nocturnes. Rose Weasley était la voie de la raison, la seule capable d'imposer des limites à ces deux idiots inconscients, la seule à les défendre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à Russard ou un autre professeur qui les menaçait de renvoi. La seule à mettre K.O. ceux qui s'en prenaient physiquement à ces deux cancrelats arrogants (enfin surtout pour Albus, Scorpius se défendait tout seul). Car si Rose ne voyait aucune qualité en elle, Scorpius, lui, avait remarqué son courage, sa détermination, sa persévérance et sa loyauté. Une vraie Gryffondor en somme. L'ennemi juré des Serpentards.  
Scorpius était exaspéré qu'une fille aussi vaillante abandonne tous espoirs pour un dégénéré aussi rustique que ce bouffon de Wilson. Ce bellâtre se vantait chaque jour d'être le meilleur joueur de Quidditch depuis Harry Potter. Ce blaireau, à l'image de son blason, se prenait pour le nouvel élu et réussissait à séduire les pauvres cruches en manque d'amour à qui il fourguait son baratin qui puait le réchauffé.  
Malefoy avait la rage.  
Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se calmer, il descendit l'escalier de pierre, en s'imaginant casser la figure à cet abruti de Chase Wilson. Il n'était même pas beau. Scorpius se trouvait bien plus séduisant. Wilson était brun, la carrure d'un batteur, le nez de travers qu'il faisait passer pour une blessure de guerre, les yeux foncés, la dégaine d'un troll avec l'odeur.  
Scorpius ruminait encore lorsqu'il tourna à gauche et manqua de peu de rentrer de plein fouet dans le Professeur Londubat, baguette levée. Malefoy se tétanisa sur place. Il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé, qu'il devait sans doute puer la cigarette et qu'il n'avait rien à faire à traîner dans les couleurs à cette heure. Le Professeur de Botanique leva sa baguette à la hauteur du visage de l'élève et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Scorpius.

— Mr Malefoy..., dit le professeur Londubat de sa voix profonde et grave. Que faites-vous là ?  
— Euh..., commença Scorpius dépité. Je...je patrouille, Professeur.  
— Vraiment ?  
Le Professeur Londubat fit descendre sa baguette, éclairée par le sort Lumos, sur les habits trempés de son élève et haussa un sourcil.  
— J'ai patrouillé dans le parc, ajouta Malefoy en essayant le plus possible d'être convainquant.  
— Vous prenez votre rôle de préfet-en-chef bien trop au sérieux, Mr Malefoy, dit son professeur en lui adressant un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre dortoir.  
— Oui, Professeur !  
Malefoy ne demanda pas son reste. Il contourna le Professeur Londubat se forçant à ne plus croiser son regard pour avancer à grand pas dans le couloir obscur.  
— Mr Malefoy ! appela encore le professeur de botanique.  
Scorpius se retourne vivement, tendu.  
— Les dortoirs pour les préfets-en-chef sont de ce côté, indiqua-t-il sur la droite.  
— Les dortoirs pour... répéta Malefoy. Quoi ?

OoO

—Bien tout le monde est enfin là ! dit Flitwick en constatant l'arrivée tardive de Malefoy.

Le Serpentard entra par le passage de la petite gargouille qui gardait l'entrée secrète du dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Rose attendait dans la salle commune aux couleurs des quatre maisons, depuis vingt minutes, avec les autres préfets. Dans sa fuite, elle avait croisé le Professeur Londubat qui avait tout de suite remarqué à quel point elle était troublée. Il l'avait invité à rejoindre son dortoir particulier, celui réservé à ceux qui se voyaient destinés la noble de tâche de préfet-en-chef. Flitwick avait rouspété pour son retard mais pas autant que pour celui de Malefoy. Chase était là, lui aussi, avec cette fille de Serdaigle : une blonde aux dents de cheval et l’œil un peu vitreux. À la vue de son prince charmant, la rouquine avait senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci l'avait mangé du regard, surtout la partie de son torse qui était devenu très transparent sous la pluie.  
Depuis, elle passait son temps les bras croisés.

Lorsque Scorpius arriva enfin, il adressa un regard à son amie qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, prenant soin de l'éviter pour montrer son indignation.  
— Miss Weasley, Mr Malefoy, dans quel état êtes-vous ! Remarqua enfin le professeur de sortilèges.  
— Nous patrouillons dehors, répondit aussitôt Scorpius. Nous avons été surpris par la pluie.  
C'était une excuse débile, mais Flitwick semblait trop à bout de nerfs pour se soucier des écarts des préfets-en-chefs. Il balaya l'air de sa petite main ridée et sortit un parchemin qui lévita de sa poche jusqu'à son visage.

— Bien ! Soyez les bienvenues dans le dortoir secret des préfets-en-chef, dit-il en ajustant ses lunettes. Même si vous appartenez toujours à vos Maisons, ces appartements privés vous sont octroyés comme privilèges exceptionnels afin de vous remercier de vos loyaux services et vous permettre de préparer en toute quiétude vos ASPICs.  
Le parchemin se roula sur lui-même et Flitwick le fourra dans sa poche sans ménagement.  
— Il est tard ! Je ne vous retiens pas. Les filles par ses escaliers, les garçons de l'autre. Vous possédez, bien évidemment chacun votre chambre. Le mot de passe pour la salle de bain est indiqué sur votre emploi du temps et est différent pour chacun d'entre vous. Je ne conseille pas aux garçons d'essayer d'importuner ces dames dans leurs dortoirs... Cela vous concerne particulièrement Mr Malefoy !  
Rose lança un regard éloquent à Malefoy. Il critiquait Chase, mais il ne valait pas mieux. Même les professeurs savaient qu'il avait une réputation de dévergondé.  
— Rassurez-vous, Professeur, dit Scorpius avec son flegme habituel. Je ne sors qu'avec des Moldues.

Flitwick lui lança un regard curieux, mais se dirigea vers la sortie, pressé d'en finir.  
— C'est un immense privilège que nous vous accordons-là, jeunes gens. Montrez-vous en dignes, d'accord ?  
Sur ces mots, il disparut par l'entrée de pierre et laissa les quatre adolescents se toiser, un peu perdus. Ce fut Scorpius qui prit les devant, en jetant sa robe encore trempée sur son épaule, éclaboussant un peu Chase au passage.  
— Bon, moi je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, les demeurés !  
Personne ne trouva le temps de lui répondre. Scorpius montait déjà les marches en colimaçon, quatre-à-quatre. Ils entendirent une porte claquée et la fille de Serdaigle décida qu'il valait mieux en faire autant.  
Chase et Rose se retrouvèrent seuls.  
— Bon, ben..., commença ce dernier, l'air gêné.  
Rose ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire... Quoi au juste ? Qu'elle était triste ? Désespérée ? Qu'elle avait failli mettre fin à ses jours tellement elle était perdue sans lui ? À la place, elle le contempla monter se coucher, le cœur battant. Il disparut via la trappe des dortoirs des garçons et elle se retrouva seule au milieu d'un salon aux couleurs criardes.  
En montant les escaliers de sa propre chambre, elle eut cette pensée morbide de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Scorpius ne l'avait pas sauvée.


	2. La parade du Griffon

2  
LA PARADE DU GRIFFON

Lorsque Scorpius se passa de l'eau sur le visage, le lendemain matin, il put constater à quel point il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Posté devant le miroir de ses toilettes personnelles (autre privilège des préfets-en-chef), il plongea son regard blasé dans ses yeux cernés. Son nœud de cravate pendouillait mollement autour de son cou et il avait même l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, certainement dûe au paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait terminé à la fenêtre de son immense chambre. 

Le pauvre garçon s'était fait du mouron. L'air de désespoir mêlé de colère de son amie n'avait plus quitté ses rêves et il s'était retrouvé à contempler la nuit sombre de septembre de sa fenêtre, fumant clope sur clope. Durant son insomnie méditative, il en avait conclu qu'il s'en voulait. Pire, il s'inquiétait. Il aurait dû s'assurer que Rose n'aurait plus des pensées aussi morbides au lieu de l'engueuler pour la petitesse de ses motivations suicidaires. Il se sentait aussi impuissant. L'idée d'un Chase souriant, seul responsable des tourments amoureux de Rose, et insouciant, le rendait malade. Il se promit de s'excuser auprès de Rose dès qu'il la croiserait ; en espérant qu'elle ne le gifle pas une nouvelle fois.

Il sortit de ses appartements privés et ne rencontra aucun de ses homologues dans la salle commune. Il ne s'en étonna pas ; l'heure était déjà avancée et il devrait se dépêcher s'il voulait avaler quelque chose avant son premier cours de l'année. Il passa la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée et rejoignit rapidement la Grande Salle où régnait une grande animation. Les élèves les plus matinaux se levaient déjà en groupe pour retrouver leur salle de classe. Lorsque Scorpius pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il nota les nombreux regards et gloussements féminins sur son passage. Il était habitué à ce genre de gamineries, depuis sa cinquième, quand la puberté avait enfin été clémente avec lui. De petit boutonneux pâlot, il était devenu le beau blond aux yeux bleus, le mauvais garçon, blasé mais si séduisant, parfois même un peu effrayant. 

Scorpius se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Serpentards et repéra sans problème son meilleur ami, Albus Potter, un toast dégoulinant de marmelade dans une main et un bouquin de sortilèges dans l'autre. Comme à son accoutumée, son ami faisait totalement abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Pour lui aussi, les jeunes filles innocentes lui lançaient des œillades emplies d'envie. Il fallait avouer qu'Albus s'était embelli, rien que cet été. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé qu'il devait se les attacher pour ne plus les avoir constamment devant les yeux. Son visage s'était dépouillé des dernières rondeurs de l'enfance et Albus avait hérité du charme charismatique de son père. Mais même après toutes ces années aux côtés de son Don Juan d'ami, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment s'en servir ou du moins, n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de plaire. Albus avait cela de frustrant : il possédait ce talent pour cerner les gens d'un simple coup d'oeil par dessus ses lunettes rondes, sans toutefois utiliser ces informations à ses fins. Ou alors, s'il venait à s'en servir, c'était toujours pour aider les autres ou s'arranger pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix. 

Même lorsque Scorpius lâcha lourdement son sac sur le sol et qu'il s'écroula sur le banc à côté de lui, Albus ne détourna pas les yeux de son livre. Scorpius en avait l'habitude. Le Serpentard piqua une saucisse dans l'assiette de son camarade distrait et l'attaqua d'un coup de dents vorace, éclaboussant la table de jus de viande. 

— J'ai toujours détesté ta façon de manger, lâcha Albus.

Scorpius ne répliqua pas ce qui interpella son ami. D'ordinaire, Malefoy ne manquait jamais de briller par une réflexion cinglante. Cette fois-ci, il avait la tête ailleurs et regardait droit devant lui, vers la table des Gryffondors. Albus s'arracha enfin à sa lecture passionnante pour se concentrer sur son ami. Il suivit son regard mais ne vit personne susceptible d'intéresser le Serpentard. Une nouvelle conquête peut-être ?

— Tu es en retard, dit Albus en sondant son ami qui continuait à dévorer sa saucisse, en balayant la table des Gryffondor des yeux.

— Je sais, dit-il, distrait. 

Un groupe de filles se leva enfin en riant fort et le regard de Scorpius se figea. Il avait enfin trouvé Rose, en grande conversation avec la petite soeur d'Albus. Les sourcils de la grande rouquine aux cheveux ébouriffés, étaient froncés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin dans la direction de Scorpius, elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Scorpius lâcha sa fourchette dans un geste rageur. 

— Fais chier ! Elle m'en veut encore !

— Je m'habituerais jamais à tes grossièretés moldues. Tu parles de Rose ? demanda Albus en mordant enfin dans son toast. 

— Ouais, j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas et elle m'a balancé une tarte en pleine figure. 

— C'est pas la première fois..., commenta Albus, blasé.

— Cette fois, c'est différent. Je crois que j'ai déconné, dit-il après un temps de réflexion.   
Albus cacha à peine le ricanement qui faisait doucement secouer ses épaules. 

— Pourquoi tu te marres ? s'offusqua Scorpius.

— Pour rien, s'étrangla-t-il. Tu me surprendras toujours.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille en lâchant un dernier soupir de bonheur avant de retourner à sa lecture. Scorpius le scruta, méfiant. Il savait que son ami avait toujours un train d'avance sur lui et qu'il était capable de voir ou d'anticiper des choses que nul autre n'aurait su discerner. Il était cependant si frustrant qu'il garde ainsi le secret, surtout lorsque cela le concernait. 

Sans crier gare, le nouveau professeur de potion se planta devant eux, une liasse de parchemin entre ses petites mains. Le professeur Parkinson, une grande sorcière squelettique aux cheveux sombres et flasques leur adressa un sourire crispé qui était incroyablement faux. Elle n'était pas la nouvelle directrice de la maison Serpentard pour rien.   
— Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, dit-elle d'une voix mièvre, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous...

Elle tendit deux feuillets aux élèves. 

— Vos emplois du temps, messieurs. Si vous avez la moindre question ou la moindre inquiétude, n'hésitez pas à frapper à ma porte, d'accord ? J'ai hâte de vous retrouver à mon cours.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, emmitouflée dans sa robe verte bouteille et son chapeau posé de travers sur sa tête. Elle continua sa distribution sans toutefois adresser un mot d'encouragement aux autres élèves de sa Maison. 

— Quel traitement de faveur ! ironisa Albus en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

— Je la connais, dit Scorpius. Elle était souvent en affaire avec mon père. Le genre Serpentard pure souche.   
— La belle époque..., continua Albus.

— L'ère des grands sorciers…

— Le Sang Sur ! rit Albus, faisant sourire Scorpius.

Le sujet était épineux pour Malefoy et Albus l'avait bien compris depuis le temps. Toute sa scolarité, il avait dû se battre contre la réputation de Mangemort de sa famille. Même chez lui, il ne supportait plus la philosophie de supériorité du sang que lui avait inculqué son père, malgré l'implication de ce dernier dans la grande guerre et la destitution de la famille Malefoy. Il n'était pas rare qu'un élève ne lui crache dessus en le traitant de « sale Mangemort ». Lorsque Rose traînait encore avec eux, elle sautait sur ce genre de type comme une lionne et le tabassait à coups de poing, en oubliant toujours de sortir sa baguette (ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de retenues). Mais depuis deux ans, depuis que Rose fréquentait beaucoup plus les gens de sa Maison, c'était à Albus de protéger Scorpius de ce genre de médisance ; et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé (hormis la violence), c'était d'en rire. Ce n'était pas aussi dévastateur ou efficace qu'un bon uppercut mais cela avait le mérite de changer les idées de son meilleur ami. 

Les deux garçons jetèrent un oeil sur leur tout nouvel emploi du temps. Scorpius poussa une petite exclamation de joie :

— Génial ! J'ai étude des Moldus en première heure !

Il finit d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner et eut à peine terminé lorsque les mets délicieux s'évanouirent par enchantement. Scorpius se leva de table et fourra son emploi du temps dans son sac, un large sourire aux lèvres. 

— Moi, j'ai soins aux créatures magiques, dit Albus sans émotion.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris cette matière en option…

—J'aime bien, haussa-t-il les épaules. Ça me détend. 

Scorpius donna une claque dans le dos de son ami signifiant qu'ils se reverraient au prochain cours.   
Ragaillardi par un bon petit-déjeuner et par l'excitation de redécouvrir sa matière préférée, Malefoy adressa à large sourire aux jeunes filles de cinquième année qu'il croisa dans l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, les faisant presque s'évanouir de bonheur. 

OoO

Rose se rendait à son tout premier cours de sa toute dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait de la chance, elle commençait par sa matière préférée en dehors du quidditch : soins aux créatures magiques. Avec toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle n'aurait pas eu la force d'être attentive à un cours comme « Potions ». 

Dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle avait foncé sur Lily, coupant sa cousine dans un compte rendu détaillé de ses vacances d'été avec ses amies de son année. Après avoir envoyé bouler lesdites amies, Rose lui avait tout raconté : son désespoir devant Chase enlacé avec une autre fille, son coup de folie à la tour d'astronomie et Scorpius... En écoutant le récit de sa cousine, Lily avait pris, tour à tour, l'air outré, effrayé pour ensuite s'illuminer à la simple énonciation de Scorpius. 

— C'est lui qui t'a sauvé ? demanda Lily, les yeux brillants.

— Sauver, c'est vite dit ! répondit Rose boudeuse. Il m'a plus déboîté le bras pour ensuite m'engueuler sous la pluie. Je n'allais même pas sauter de toute façon. J'étais... j'ai été stupide. 

Lily donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son amie qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. 

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

— C'est pour avoir tenté de te suicider sans même me dire que tu étais malheureuse. 

La petite rouquine au yeux bruns refrappa sa cousine au même endroit. 

— Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu te suicider pour une histoire de garçon !

Enfin, Lily lui assena une pichenette sur le front, ce qui acheva sa cousine. 

— Et ça, c'est parce que tu as oublié que tu étais une Gryffondor! Les Gryffondors ne cèdent jamais au désespoir. S'ils sont vaincus, ils se relèvent et ils affrontent leurs problèmes !

La petite Lily n'avait pas haussé la voix mais son expression en disait long ; elle était verte de rage. Rose se sentit honteuse. Sa cousine avait toujours eu beaucoup plus confiance en elle et incarnait, avec sa petite carrure et ses manières de petites princesse, la bravoure des plus grands héros de la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Elle était belle et bien la fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, la bravoure de l'un combinée à l'impétuosité de l'autre. Un cocktail qui pouvait parfois devenir explosif !

— Je devrais faire quoi, selon toi ? dit timidement Rose en grignotant un toast. 

— Avec Scorpius ? demanda Lily pleine d'espoir. 

— Non...non, non ! Avec Chase !

— Oh... ajouta la petite rouquine, déçue. 

Lily Potter adorait le descendant Malefoy. Elle l'avait rencontré pendant les premières vacances d'été de ses grands frères qui revenaient de Poudlard. Albus s'était fait un ami (pour une fois ! Il était si désespérément timide), et avait présenté un garçon pâle comme un vampire, les cheveux blonds et l'air un peu intimidé. La famille avait été surprise. James était furieux. Albus lui avait confié que l'aîné ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute l'année, dès lors qu'il l'avait vu traîner avec ce sale Sang Pur de Malefoy. Son père et sa mère l'avait accueilli comme n'importe quel invité, heureux de voir Albus si content de s'être enfin lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un (et que celui-ci ne soit pas imaginaire). 

Pour Lily, ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle ne lâcha plus Scorpius d'une semelle, suivant les deux garçons en les interrompant dans tous leurs têtes-à-têtes pour demander un câlin au petit garçon blond ou s'il avait le temps de jouer à la poupée avec elle. Il avait toujours accepté, même si cela devait l'ennuyer au plus haut point. Scorpius avait toujours été gentil et drôle avec Lily et celle-ci admirait son intelligence, sa répartie et son charme déjà naissant à l'époque. Avec le temps, la jeune fille avait calmé ses ardeurs. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une tendresse nostalgique pour le beau jeune homme qui avait été son premier amour, en quelque sorte. 

— Alors ? s'impatienta sa cousine.

— Eh bien... je te répéterai les mêmes conseils que je t'ai donné pendant toutes les vacances : oublie-le ! Ce Chase ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, dit-elle en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Et s'il te pousse au suicide à la moindre contrariété, il n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi !

— Je sais..., gémit Rose en chipotant à son assiette. Mais il est si beau !

Elle leva la tête en espérant l'apercevoir à sa table. À la place, elle croisa le regard de Scorpius, déchiquetant une pauvre saucisse entre ses dents. Rose se rappela de ses paroles au sommet de la tour. Elle se rappela aussi l'avoir giflé, plus fort que d'habitude. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, avec une pointe de culpabilité. Au fond, il avait eu raison de l'engueuler ; elle avait été si stupide. 

Après que le Professeur Londubat eut distribué les nouveaux emplois du temps à chacun, Rose quitta Lily en lui promettant d'oublier Chase et ses envies morbides. Elle avait donné sa parole, mais cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que cela. Elle savait très bien qu'elle assisterait à ce premier cours avec lui. Elle se souvint de son allégresse lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il aimait les animaux autant qu'elle. Elle avait admiré sa bonté portée aux petits Niffleurs qui venaient renifler sa paume à la recherche de pièces d'or, l'année dernière ; le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'il avait vu l'animal approcher et lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main à la fin du cours…

Rose se gifla mentalement. La voix menaçante de Lily résonna dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle oublie et c'est ce qu'elle ferait !

— Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante en faisant signe aux élèves de septième année d'approcher.

Le garde-chasse de Poudlard restait fidèle à lui même. Malgré les nombreuses années depuis la Grande Guerre, il avait très peu changé ; peut-être un peu plus de cheveux blancs dans son épaisse tignasse noire, mais sa carrure restait toujours aussi imposante. Il afficha un large sourire, surtout à Albus et à Rose qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il avait été si heureux lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils continuaient son cours en option (chose que leurs parents n'avaient pas faite du temps de leur propre scolarité). 

Hagrid avait une préférence pour la jeune Weasley qui avait hérité de la générosité de sa mère et du tempérament de feu de son père. Il était toujours heureux lorsque Rose se rendait à sa cabane, tous les samedis après l’entraînement de Quidditch, pour qu'il lui montre les nouvelles créatures qu'il avait déniché lors de ses escapades et il avait passé de longues heures à discuter des traitements à donner aux différentes créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite avec la jeune fille. Il y a longtemps de cela, elle venait toujours avec Albus et le jeune Malefoy pour une tasse de thé, rappelant ainsi au Gardien des clés de Poudlard le trio légendaire d'antan. Mais même le garde-chasse avait remarqué la distance que les trois jeunes gens avait pris au fil des années. 

— J'ai une grande susprise pour mes élèves préférés ! dit encore le demi-géant en faisant un clin d'oeil à Rose.

Celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se tordait le cou pour apercevoir son beau prince charmant. Elle fut terriblement déçue lorsque le dernier retardataire n'était autre que son cousin, Albus Potter qui la salua distraitement, son long nez encore plongé dans un bouquin. 

— Suivez-moi ! Dit Hagrid en se dirigeant de son pas pesant à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Dépitée par l'absence de Chase, Rose ajusta la anse de son sac sur son épaule et suivit le petit groupe qui traînait dans le sillage du géant tout en bavardant gaiement. Albus marcha à ses côtés sans détacher les yeux de sa page. 

— Coucou, cousine !

— Salut ! Pas la peine de me faire cracher le morceau. Je sais que Scorpius t'a parlé, se renfrogna-t-elle aussitôt. 

— Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il n'a rien laissé échapper. Il m'a juste fait comprendre que vous étiez en froid...

Rose regarda droit devant elle. Scorpius n'était pas si puéril finalement. Il avait au moins eu la décence de tenir sa langue sans qu'elle ait eu à le menacer. 

— Par contre, continua Albus distraitement, Lily m'a tout dit.

— Quoi ?

Albus lui lança un de ses petits sourires de vainqueur. Rose leva les yeux au ciel ; elle avait été stupide de croire que sa cousine ne dirait rien à son frère. Ces deux-là se disaient absolument tout. Derrière l'esprit analytique d'Albus Potter et ses connaissances extraordinaires sur les gens, se cachait bien souvent les potins et cancans de sa petite soeur. À deux, ils formaient les pires commères de Poudlard. 

Tandis que les élèves papotaient en suivant toujours un Hagrid enthousiaste, Rose baissa la voix pour s'adresser à son cousin, en espérant que personne ne capte un mot de leur conversation. 

— Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas sérieux ! J'étais...j'étais folle. J'ai complètement perdu la tête à cause...à cause de…

— Chase, termina Albus. 

Rose n'aima pas le ton qu'avait emprunté Albus pour prononcer le nom du capitaine des Poufsouffles. Il était pompeux avec une légère pointe de mépris. 

— Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, répliqua la jeune fille en devenant rouge pivoine. Mais ce sont mes affaires, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne recommencerai pas !

— C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Albus en haussant les épaules. 

Hagrid fit stopper la joyeuse troupe devant un enclos. Les élèves se pressèrent sur les rambardes de bois pour admirer la créature enfermée. Rose s'approcha et s'émerveilla comme les autres en poussant un cri de surprise. Un énorme lion, qui avait deux fois la taille normal de ses homologues moldus, piétinait la terre battue de son enclos. Son pelage scintillait sous les pâles rayons du Soleil. Sa crinière de feu ondulait au gré du vent. L'animal surnaturel était pourvu de deux grandes ailes au plumage d'un blanc éclatant. Il les déplia en s'étirant paresseusement devant les regards ébahis des septièmes années. Lorsqu'il les rabattit, le souffle du vent décoiffa plus d'un élève au premier rang. 

— N'ayez pas peur ! Il est domestiqué depuis longtemps. Il ne vous fera aucun mal, dit Hagrid pour les rassurer.

À la vue de la créature, Albus referma son livre et observa l'animal avec grand intérêt. Rose comprit que ce lion devait être très spécial pour intéresser à ce point son cousin. 

— Il s'appelle Raymar. Il a appartenu à plusieurs générations de grands sorciers. Le dernier est décédé il y a peu et ses proches ont eu la bonté de l'offrir à l'école de Poudlard pour des passionnés comme nous. Bien ! dit encore Hagrid en se frottant les mains. Qui pourrait me dire à quelle espèce de créature appartient Raymar ?

— C'est un griffon, dit Albus qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux la créature. 

— Bravo ! S'exclama Hagrid. Dix point pour Serpentard. 

Personne ne s'en étonna. Depuis des années, Albus Potter avait toujours réponse à tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Serpentard gagnait la Coupe depuis cinq ans. Albus remportait les points avec son esprit et Scorpius remportait l'autre avec le Quidditch. Albus était si intelligent qu'il lui arrivait de corriger certains professeurs lorsqu'ils se trompaient et qu'il les trouvait trop stupides. 

Rose contempla le majestueux lion qui se prélassait dans les dernières zones de lumière du ciel gris d'automne. Elle le trouva incroyablement beau et avait une envie irrépréhensible de caresser son pelage sans aucun doute soyeux. Cela aurait été stupide de le faire. Si Hagrid lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était de toujours observer avec attention les réactions d'une créature inconnue, le plus à l'écart possible avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Et plus elle observait ce griffon, plus elle se sentait attiré par lui. 

— Le griffon est une créature très ancienne. On en trouve déjà dans les vieux papyrus des sorciers égyptiens. Il peut vivre plusieurs siècles, mais cela dépend de l'affection qu'il porte à son sorcier gardien. Voyez-vous, le griffon choisit un maître qu'il servira tout au long de sa vie ou jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Mais s'il aime son dresseur alors... il se peut qu'il se laisse mourir à la mort de ce dernier, terrassé par la douleur et la solitude.

Hagrid renifla, les yeux humides. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche, qui avait la taille d'une nappe, et s'essuya le visage en se raclant la gorge. 

— Raymar est très vieux, continua-t-il d'une voix encore un peu brisée. Il a choisi de nombreux maîtres au fil des siècles mais n'a jamais trouvé Le Maître ! C'est pour cela que, malgré sa longue vie, il garde un comportement de jeune lionceau.

En effet, Raymar s'était éveillé de sa micro sieste et avait aperçu une pauvre souris qui sortait de terre. Il la poursuivit en sautillant comme un beau diable, soulevant la poussière à chacun de ses bonds. Malgré sa taille, le griffon était pourvu d'une agilité hors du commun. Il ne faisait pas bon de se retrouver entre ses griffes. 

— Quelqu'un encore pour me dire quelles sont les spécificités du griffon ?

— Les griffons font partie des créatures légendaires, répondit Albus. Sa principale fonction est de garder des trésors extraordinaires. On s'en sert aussi comme créature de combat en de rares occasions. Tout dépend des désirs de son maître. 

— Très bien ! s'exclama Hagrid, ravi. Encore dix point pour Serpentard. Comme tu l'as dit Albus, les griffons ont été catalogué « Créatures légendaires » depuis que des sorciers grecs, dans l'Antiquité, s'en servaient dans leur combat contre les envahisseurs. Attention, qui dit créature légendaire dit danger ! Chaque créature de ce rang représente un danger mortel pour n'importe quel sorcier expérimenté. Il s'agit d'être prudent. 

À ces mots, plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent vivement de la rambarde. Rose et Albus étaient les seuls à ne pas bouger, fascinés. Hagrid ouvrit soudain la barrière et entra dans l'enclos devant l'air estomaqué de ses élèves. À son arrivée, le griffon délaissa son potentiel dîner pour se concentrer sur le demi-géant. Hagrid attendit qu'il s'approche pour le gratter à l'oreille ce qui fit monter un ronronnement d'extase dans la gorge du lion. 

— Il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça, fit remarquer Cédric Dickson, un garçon à lunettes de Serdaigle.

— Raymar a l'habitude des hommes, répondit Hagrid, Il a quasi travaillé toute sa vie dans les coffres de Gringotts pour le compte de famille puissantes. Mais il y a une raison pour que je puisse l'approcher ainsi sans avoir peur de me faire tuer... Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée? demanda-t-il en caressant l'épaisse crinière du griffon. 

Sans surprise, Albus leva la main. 

— Vous étiez à Gryffondor…

— Excellent Albus ! Vingt points pour Serpentard !

— Je ne comprends pas, dit bêtement Célia Travis, une autre élève de Poufsouffle à l'épaisse chevelure blonde retenue en natte.

— Le jeune Potter a vu juste, rit Hagrid qui essayait de contenir les élans d'affection du griffon. Les griffons sont très attirés par les sorciers qui ont appartenu à la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Selon la légende, les touts premiers griffons auraient été élevé par les lointains ancêtres de la famille Gryffondor. Ce qui explique leur nom et l'emblème du lion pour cette maison. Depuis, l'espèce aurait un faible pour toute personne ayant une personnalité digne des Gryffondors. Je vais vous montrer...

Hagrid lança un énorme morceau de bidoche qu'il gardait sur le côté, un peu plus loin dans l'enclos et le griffon se précipita sur la friandise. Le professeur en profita pour rouvrir la barrière.

— Il me faut un Gryffondor... Rose ! Approche.

Le demi-géant lui fit signe d'entrer. Rose s'étrangla à moitié en voyant la grosse paluche d'Hagrid qui lui demandait de le rejoindre et les pattes du griffon qui plongèrent sur la demi-carcasse de vache un peu plus loin. Elle fit quelques pas en essayant de faire fît des airs désolés de ses condisciples. Elle voyait dans leurs yeux son corps déchiqueté par les crocs acérés du fauve légendaire. Malgré sa peur, elle se cramponna au courage de sa Maison et passa la rambarde pour rejoindre la main tendue d'Hagrid. 

Il la fit avancer près de l'animal. Celui-ci arracha d'une seule bouchée un énorme steak sur la demi-vache que lui avait lancé Hagrid. Rose pouvait sentir, dans son dos, l'attention craintive mais malgré tout excitante des élèves qui s'étaient sûrement pressés contre la rambarde afin d'assister au spectacle. Le griffon se tourna soudain vers la jeune fille qui fut happée par ses deux iris d'un violet profond. L'animal se figea tout à coup, comme la Gryffondor au bord de l'évanouissement. 

— Ne bouge plus, Rose ! lui conseilla Hagrid.

Elle obéit immédiatement, trop heureuse qu'on le lui demande. Raymar se redressa élégamment, ébouriffant sa crinière et dépliant lentement ses deux grandes ailes. Il posa une première patte devant Rose qui sentit dans tout son corps la secousse du poids de l'animal. Raymar s'approcha tranquillement, tout en restant aux aguets. Rose constata, avec horreur, qu'elle faisait la taille d'une de ses pattes et frémit lorsqu'il baissa la tête près de la sienne. La bête renifla bruyamment dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur. Raymar lui tourna autour pendant un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité. De temps en temps, il rejetait soudain sa tête en arrière ou gonflait le buste en déambulant majestueusement autour de la jeune fille. Au début, Rose craignait ses réactions étranges qui ne présageaient qu'un violent coup de griffes imminent. Puis, la peur laissa place à la curiosité. Puis, elle comprit enfin le manège de cette étrange créature. 

Il paradait ! À l'image des vertus cultivées par les élèves choisis dans la maison de Gryffondor, il paradait avec noblesse, à la limite de la fanfaronnade. Car nul n'était plus courageux et fort que les griffons tout comme l'étaient les Gryffondors. 

Comme à son arrivée, Rose eut de nouveau l'envie de le toucher. Elle attendit qu'il repasse devant elle (le lion secoua triomphalement la tête) pour tendre la main. Raymar arrêta aussitôt son cirque et approcha son museau de la paume de la jeune fille. Il la renifla encore puis s'avança assez pour que Rose lui gratte l'oreille, ce qu'elle fit après un court moment d'hésitation. Raymar se mit à ronronner comme il l'avait fait avec Hagrid. 

— Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hagrid en applaudissant à tout rompre.

Les autres élèves l'imitèrent faiblement, encore trop tendus par la peur de voir la pauvre fille se faire dévorer. Rose continuait de caresser la tête de l'animal qui ronronna de plus belle. Elle riait à présent devant une créature qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné aussi câline. Elle se retourna un bref instant pour croiser le regard d'Albus. Celui-ci posté derrière l'enclos, en sécurité, souriait à sa cousine, content de son bonheur. Cependant, ce sourire se figea lorsque l'ombre du griffon recouvrit soudain Rose entièrement. Hagrid poussa un cri de stupeur et lorsque Rose fit face au lion ailé, elle découvrit Raymar assit sur ses pattes arrières, la dominant totalement. Il avait perdu son air joyeux et farceur et fixait intensément la jeune fille. Rose s'était tétanisée de peur, incapable de bouger. La prestance de la créature la submergeait et elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il baissa curieusement la tête. L'animal la salua d'un air solennel et lorsque la peur disparut, Rose fit de même. 

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Rose caressa une dernière fois le griffon et se tourna vers l'assemblée médusée. 

— Il m'a choisi, dit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë à son goût.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et Hagrid la rassura aussitôt. 

— C'est normal, Rose. Lorsque les griffons choisissent leur maître, ça provoque toujours ce genre de réaction. Respire, ça ira mieux ! En tout cas, quel exploit ! Fantastique ! s’écria-t-il ému. C'est la toute première fois que je vois une parade de griffon ! J'en avais toujours rêvé. J'aurais espéré que ça tombe sur moi mais...bon. Si c'est toi, Rose, je suis content.

Il lui tendit son gigantesque mouchoir et Rose l'accepta de bon coeur. 

— J'accorde cinquante points à Gryffondor ! annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Rose rougit. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait gagner autant de points à sa maison, surtout en dehors de ses performances de Quidditch. Les quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. Les autres grimacèrent ou lancèrent quelques gémissements plaintifs qui suintaient la jalousie. Rose n'y fit pas attention ; elle fonça hors de l'enclos pour se jeter dans les bras de son cousin qui en eut le souffle coupé. Encore submergée par ses émotions, elle retrouva ses élans d'affection comme du temps de leur ancien trio. Elle rit dans ses bras et il lui tapota le dos. 

— Te voilà la maîtresse d'une créature légendaire,... Je suis jaloux ! lui souffla Albus à l'oreille.

Elle rit de plus belle et s'extirpa de ses bras pour remercier Hagrid pour ce cours très intéressant. Celui-ci était occupé à refermer l'enclos. Déjà, il lui donnait les premiers conseils pour tout nouveau propriétaire d'un griffon. 

— Il va falloir que tu viennes le voir souvent les premiers mois. Ils sont très dépendants au début. Ensuite, tu pourras lui confier des missions sans qu'il ait à souffrir de ton absence. N'oublie pas de...

Hagrid fut interrompu par la détonation d'une explosion. Tous se dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Albus tourna la tête vers la potentielle source du vacarme. Un nouveau boum rugit dans l'air, plus violent cette fois et des éclairs de lumière argentée zébrèrent le ciel nuageux. 

— Ça vient du terrain de Quidditch, fit remarquer Dickson en pointant du doigt les gradins à l'autre bout du parc.  
Rose regarda son cousin et ils comprirent tous les deux ce que tout ce boucan signifiait. Ils avaient reconnu les sorts qui fusaient de plus belle à travers les nuages. 

— Ça, c'est Scorpius ! Lâcha Albus avec un soupir.


	3. Duel et rugissement

3

DUEL ET RUGISSEMENT

Le plaisir de Scorpius Malefoy fut légèrement diminué par l'arrivée d'un importun dans sa salle de cours préférée. Chase Wilson débarqua en classe d'étude des moldus avec un grand sourire, s'excusant de son retard. Scorpius le suivit du regard tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'une petite brune de Serdaigle, qui gloussa quand il lui demanda l’autorisation de s’asseoir à ses côtés.  
Il était pas en soins aux créatures magiques, ce con ?

Le Professeur Radcliffe, un grand chauve qui rappelait curieusement Arthur Weasley, déposa une série de livres sur son bureau et agita sa baguette, en direction du tableau. Aussitôt, la craie blanche écrivit une série de noms inconnus pour la plupart des élèves assis dans la classe. 

— L'année passée, commença Radcliffe en feuilletant ses notes, nous avons abordé l'Histoire moldue depuis les australopithèques à la création de Facebook. Cette année, pour vos Aspics, nous allons aborder des sujets beaucoup plus complexes. Je vous propose de découvrir les grandes philosophies moldues ! dit-il en montrant un épais ouvrage qui s'intitulait « Recherche de vérité par la lumière naturelle » de René Descartes.

Les murmures curieux emplirent la salle et Scorpius trépigna d'impatience. Les cours sur les moldus avaient pas mal changé depuis la réforme éducative qui avait suivi la reconstruction après la Grande Guerre. McGonagall avait sorti une série d'articles avec l'accord du Conseil du Magenmagot nouvellement formé. L'un d'eux rendait l'Étude des Moldus obligatoire jusqu'en cinquième année. Lors de leurs Buses, les élèves avaient passé diverses épreuves pour l'examen de cette matière comme réussir à s'habiller selon la mode des moldus ou de reconnaître certaines technologies moldues basiques et leur fonctionnement. Scorpius avait obtenu un Optimal, au grand désespoir de son père. Mais il n'avait aucun mérite. Il devait, avant tout, son talent à ses nombreuses escapades à Londres et à ses fréquentations auprès de belles demoiselles rivées sur leurs smartphones.

La craie au tableau se mit à tracer, de plus belle, de grandes lettres blanches et les élèves sortirent une plume et un morceau de parchemin.  
— Voici une liste d'ouvrages que vous devez avoir lu pour vos Aspics et qui fera l'objet de questions d'examen. Vous retrouverez ces exemplaires dans la réserve de la bibliothèque mais je vous ferai un mot pour que Mme Pince vous les confie.

Le Professeur Radcliffe attendit que le grattement des plumes s'estompent pour effacer son tableau noir. Scorpius aimait beaucoup son professeur et adorait passer ses retenues avec lui. Souvent, ils finissaient par discuter jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit sur le parcours du professeur. Radcliffe était un Cracmol, élevé dans une famille de sorciers très conservateurs, un peu comme lui. Découvrant très tôt qu'il n'avait aucun talent magique ou très peu, il s'était évertué à cultiver son esprit par la richesse de l'enseignement moldu. Il avait fait toutes ses études dans des collèges et lycées de Londres et avait même complété son apprentissage en passant par une grande université. Depuis la reconstruction, Poudlard l'avait engagé pour remplacer le professeur d'Étude des moldus assassinée par Voldemort.  
Radcliffe était patient avec ces jeunes sorciers qui ne voyaient pas du tout l'intérêt de s'intéresser à un monde aussi primitif que celui les moldus. Il avait ce don pour passionner les plus récalcitrants aux merveilles inventées par des êtres qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de connaître la magie.

— Pour commencer ce premier cours, je vous propose un débat ! Le débat est la base même du développement philosophique des moldus. Je vais poser une question et vous devrez me convaincre avec des arguments qui relatent des faits ou des références déjà connues. N'hésitez pas à vous inspirer de la matière des précédentes années.

Le Professeur Radcliffe fit apparaître le titre du débat au tableau. « La cohabitation entre moldus et sorciers est-elle possible ? »  
— Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir chacun sur le sujet. Je vous préviens, je ne me contenterai pas d'un oui ou d'un non. Soyez complets. Allez plus loin dans votre réflexion.

Scorpius nota la question du débat en haut d'un nouveau parchemin et réfléchit. Au fond de lui, il rêvait d'une cohabitation entre moldus et sorciers. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher auprès de ses parents. Même eux pourraient ouvrir les yeux sur leur soit-disant « sang pur ». Oui, la cohabitation était possible, nota-t-il en-dessous de son titre, car les temps avaient changé, même pour les sorciers. Les moldus étaient plus ouverts, eux aussi. Il le voyait à travers leurs réseaux sociaux et leur état d'esprit. Ils étaient tellement moins étriqués que le monde des sorciers.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par les rires à peine dissimulés au fond de la classe. Scorpius se retourna, exaspéré, et contempla Chase Wilson en pleine conversation avec sa voisine qui riait aux larmes. Scorpius eut envie de bondir de sa chaise et de lui péter la gueule. Il soupçonna la présence du Poufsouffle pour se soustraire d'une matière difficile. Il était tellement plus facile pour un « Sang-de-ourbe » d'obtenir une bonne note au cours de l'étude des moldus.

— Qui veut commencer ? demanda Radcliffe après un moment. Mr Wilson ! Vous êtes nouveau dans ma classe. Avez-vous un avis sur la question ?  
— Euh… 

Chase se redressa sur sa chaise, l'air contrit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner un genre certainement, ou cacher sa nervosité. Scorpius se délecta de son anxiété. Le badaud allait devoir faire marcher son cerveau.

— Ben, j'ai un père moldu et je peux vous dire que la cohabitation n'est pas évidente entre mes parents, rit Chase nerveusement.  
— Intéressant, dit Radcliffe en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Dites-nous en plus.  
— Euh... Ils se disputent souvent parce que ma mère ne comprend pas certaines idées politiques de mon père. C'est un militant pour l'écologie, vous voyez ? Il s'implique énormément pour sauver la planète. Et ma mère voit pas du tout l'intérêt. Et pis mon père, comme il sait que c'est une sorcière, il comprend pas pourquoi les sorciers n'aident pas les moldus à sauver la planète.   
— C'est très intéressant, ça ! s'exclama Radcliffe en désignant Chase du doigt. Vous avez entendu ? Mr Wilson soulève un point très intéressant. Lequel est-ce ?

Personne ne répondit. Scorpius se creusait les méninges mais il n'avait rien compris lorsque Chase avait parlé d'écologie... Ses conquêtes lui parlaient rarement de politique ou sujet qui ne concernait pas leur petite personne. Il détesta plus encore Chase pour sa remarque pertinente.

Gwendolyne Rickman leva la main, bras tendu.  
— Ça pose une question intéressante, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Nous sorciers vivons aussi sur la planète Terre et même si nous n'avons pas la même empreinte carbonique que les moldus avec leurs régime capitaliste, nous ne pouvons nous défaire de notre responsabilité en tant que « terrien ». Qu'est-ce que cela nous coûterait d'utiliser nos dons de magie pour améliorer le climat ? On n'a même pas besoin de se montrer au grand jour ! Mais on ne le fait pas. Pire, on ne l'a même pas envisagé. Est-ce que par notre non-interventionnisme ne serait pas pire que les moldus qui nous ont chassé pendant l'Inquisition ?  
— Excellent ! s'exclama Radcliffe impressionné. Dix points pour Serdaigle !

Scorpius jeta un oeil à la Gwendolyne. Le Serpentard la connaissait depuis sa première ; une petite fille noire aux dreads éparses, ses robes de sorcière souvent trop courtes ou rapiécées un peu partout. Maintenant qu'elle était en septième année, le petite fille avait bien grandi. Scorpius admira ses longues jambes caramels croisées sous son pupitre, son chemisier déboutonné négligemment à la limite de la base de ses seins généreux. Gwen se sentit observée et plongea son regard dans celui de Malefoy qui, nullement gêné, lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle haussa un sourcil, sourit à son tour et tendit un doigt particulièrement grossier.  
Gwen et lui étaient rivaux, au Quidditch, depuis des années. La jeune poursuiveuse volait aussi vite que le vent. Scorpius et elle s'étaient souvent retrouvés au coude à coude lors d'un match particulièrement tendu. Lorsque Scorpius se retourna, il ne put que sourire devant ce tempérament de feu.  
— Le mot interventionnisme ! dit Radcliffe en arrachant Malefoy à ses rêveries. C'est l'un des principes philosophiques et politiques de l’économie moldue actuelle. Vous le retrouverez dans l'ouvrage de Max Weber “Economie et Société” que je vous conseille vivement de lire. Bien, ajouta-t-il, est-ce que quelqu’un aurait un argument contre celui énoncé par Miss Rickman?  
Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de lever la main. Le professeur Radcliffe lui donna aussitôt la parole.   
— Ce serait logique de contre-attaquer en disant que ce n’est pas la faute des sorciers s’ils ne veulent pas intervenir, c’est celle des moldus. L’histoire l’a prouvé à maintes reprises: à chaque fois que les sorciers ont aidé les moldus, ça a mal tourné par après. L’inquisition, l’invasion des Perses en Grèce, la vision actuelle du sorcier dans les médias moldus. On est toujours associé au Diable, encore aujourd’hui. Pourquoi devrions-nous aider un peuple qui est incapable de nous accepter ?   
Très bien, Mr Malefoy.   
Gwen tapota dans ses mains silencieusement comme pour le féliciter. Malefoy n’avait pas été aussi référencé que sa rivale mais il était assez satisfait de sa réponse. Il perçut toutefois la voix agaçante de Chase Wilson qui chuchota à sa voisine :   
— C’est gonflé venant de lui !  
Le ton de sa voix ne lui avait pas plu. Il était moqueur comme ceux qui se foutaient de lui à cause de la réputation de sa famille. Radcliffe perçut aussi cette petite remarque caustique et sauta sur l’occasion d’animer le débat.   
— Mr Wilson ? Une autre remarque ? Faites-en profiter la classe.   
— Non, je… paniqua-t-il tout à coup.   
— Allez, ne soyez pas timide ! Tout peut être entendu pendant un débat. Cela sert justement à ça.   
Chase dévisagea Scorpius avec une certaine appréhension. Ce dernier se tendait de plus en plus, le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée. Cela n’allait pas bien finir, il le sentait.   
— Ce...ce que je veux dire c’est que beaucoup de sorciers ont défendu la philosophie, accentua-t-il particulièrement sur ce mot, comme quoi les moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et qu’ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Au mieux, ce serait nos esclaves…  
Lorsqu’il avait avait parlé, Chase n’avait pas arrêté de lancer des oeillades à Malefoy qui fixa son banc en serrant tellement les poings que ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau.   
— Tu parles des mangemorts et de la politique tyrannique de Lord Voldemort ? comprit Radcliffe sur un ton plus sérieux.   
— Oui ! Je trouve gonflé qu’on puisse dire qu’on aide pas les moldus parce qu’ils nous détestent alors qu’ils savent même pas qu’on existe. Surtout quand, il y a pas si longtemps, on parlait de tous les exterminer.   
— Si tu dois insulter quelqu’un… lâcha Scorpius avec colère, désigne-le clairement !  
Professeur et élèves s’étaient tous tournés vers Scorpius qui regardait à présent Chase, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Il savait pertinemment que ce crétin parlait de lui et de sa famille. Cette insulte, il l’avait entendue pendant des années à Poudlard, parfois même dans les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse lorsque des passants reconnaissaient son père. Toute sa vie, Scorpius avait connu les invectives grossières, les regards de mépris ou de dégoût, les chuchotements sur leur passage lorsque sa mère l’accompagnait dans une boutique et les sous-entendus de quelques professeurs à la seule énonciation de son nom de famille. Scorpius avait toujours trouvé tout cela injuste. Il n’avait pas demandé à porter le nom de Malefoy. Malheureusement pour lui, les personnes qu’il avait choisi pour incarner sa nouvelle famille n’était pas là pour l’empêcher de péter un câble.   
Chase avait l’air d’un idiot, assis sur sa chaise, contemplant sans rien savoir dire, un Malefoy en colère. Scorpius se leva de sa chaise.   
— Ce que t’es en train de dire, c’est que je n’ai pas le droit de donner mon avis parce que je viens d’une famille de Mangemorts ?   
— Si seulement… T’es à Serpentard, mec !   
— Et alors ? cria presque Scorpius, hors de lui.   
— Tu peux sortir l’excuse que t’as pas choisi ta famille autant que tu veux, il n’empêche que t’as été envoyé à Serpentard, dit-il sur un ton mauvais. Tout le monde sait très bien que tous les Serpentards finissent mal !  
Malheureusement pour Scorpius, il était le seul Serpentard dans la classe d’Étude des Moldus et n’avait aucun allié pour défendre son point de vue. Plusieurs élèves des différentes maisons (surtout celle des Gryffondor) opinèrent de la tête. Scorpius entendit même un “Bien dit !” dans le fond de la classe.   
— Voldemort, énonça Chase qui se sentit soutenu, les Lestranges , Avery, Ombrage , les Malefoy… Tous à Serpentard, tous des criminels de la pire espèce. C’est pas étonnant avec un fondateur pareil. Le mec qui balance un Basilic dans l’école parce que les autres ne sont pas d’accord avec lui. Ce sont des malades, oui !   
Quelques élèves se mirent à applaudir. Chase se leva et fit la révérence à ses admirateurs qui rirent lorsqu’il les salua comme un champion de la coupe de Quidditch. Scorpius était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort.   
— Attendez, intervint enfin Radcliffe. Je pense que vous allez vite en besogne, Mr Wilson. N’oubliez pas que nous avons des exemples de sorcier qui était à Serpentard et qui se sont comportés en héros, notamment dans la Grande Guerre. Souvenez-vous de Severus Rogue ! Ou du Professeur Slughorn qui a défendu bec et ongle Poudlard contre les Mangemorts.   
— Des exceptions, Professeur, dit Chase. Des exceptions qui ne font que confirmer la règle : tous les Serpentards sont mauvais.   
Chase avait regardé Malefoy en disant ces derniers mots. Les autres élèves l’avaient soutenus tout du long et applaudirent de plus belle devant cette vérité évidente. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours et le Professeur Radcliffe s’empressa de calmer les esprits.   
— Pour la semaine prochaine, dit-il sur un ton un peu gêné, j’aimerais que vous lisiez les premiers chapitres de “De la justice”, de Platon. Je pense que cette oeuvre pourra vous éclairer sur ce débat. À la semaine prochaine !  
Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et certains continuaient à congratuler Chase qui faisait son modeste. Alors que Scorpius fourrait ses notes et sa plume dans son sac, l’air sombre, il sentit plusieurs regard dans son dos, des regards qui n’avaient rien d’amical. Radcliffe s’approcha du Serpentard.   
— Ça va aller, Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, l’air contrit.   
Malefoy rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et la serra de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu’il releva la tête vers son professeur, il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.   
— Tout va bien, Monsieur.   
Chase et sa clique étaient déjà sortis. Radcliffe n’en demanda pas plus et Malefoy marcha rapidement vers la sortie avec une idée en tête qui le démangeait depuis les premiers applaudissements pour ce Veracrasse puant. Il sortit de la salle de classe et avisa sa cible non loin de lui, à quelques mètres, répétant à grands gestes ses meilleures répliques.   
Gwendolyne Rickman se planta soudain devant le garçon.   
— Je sais ce que tu as en tête et tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse pour le retenir.   
Scorpius la toisa, sans comprendre. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Elle le défiait du regard et il fut quelque peu désarçonné par sa fougue et sa beauté. Elle était très mignonne dans son chandail.   
— Laisse-moi, lâcha-t-il finalement. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.   
Il la repoussa sans ménagement et fonça sur Chase comme un rapace sur un rongeur. Les amis de Wilson s’écartèrent vivement du Serpentard en colère. Celui-ci attrapa le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle et le plaqua contre le mur, au détour d’un couloir. Quelques téméraire tentèrent de s’avancer pour venir en aide à Chase mais Malefoy les foudroya du regard ce qui eut le don de les faire déguerpir définitivement. La cloche sonna le deuxième cours de la matinée et les couloirs se vidèrent petit à petit. Personne ne remarqua les deux jeunes hommes, sur le point de se battre.   
Chase tenta de repoussa Scorpius mais celui-ci était trop en colère pour reculer. Il le cogna un peu plus fort contre le mur de pierre du château. Les tableaux alentours les observaient, fascinés par la scène. Ils invitèrent même d’autres peintures à assister au spectacle.   
— Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! grogna Chase en mauvaise posture.   
— Pas question, rugit celui-ci.   
— Tu vas m’attaquer ici ? Comme un lâche ? Ça ne m’étonne pas. C’est typique de ta maison, pas vrai ?   
Chase le provoquait. Si Malefoy écoutait sa colère, il le désintégrerait ici, tout de suite. Le bruit attirerait tous les élèves et les professeurs des environs et ils auraient de sacrés ennuis. Mais Scorpius avait plus de self-contrôle que voulait bien admettre le Poufsouffle apeuré.  
— T’as vraiment envie de me péter la gueule, pas vrai ? dit Scorpius en le plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi de pierre. Qu’est-ce que t’as ? T’as quelque chose à prouver ?   
— Oui ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! dit Chase avec audace. Un Poufsouffle peut être plus fort qu’un de ces salauds de Serpentard.   
Voilà ! se dit Scorpius en relâchant Chase. Voilà ce qu’il voulait entendre. Ce petit vermisseau était sûrement jaloux de sa Maison. Si les Serpentards avaient la réputation d’êtres les plus vils sorciers, les Poufsouffles se battaient pour qu’on reconnaisse au moins leur mérite. C’est ce que Scorpius allait offrir à Chase, en profitant de l’occasion pour aussi régler ses comptes et peut-être même de venger Rose.   
— Ça te dit un duel ? Là, maintenant ! proposa Scorpius.   
— Quoi ?  
— Oui, comme ça tu pourras me prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que le Bien l’emporte toujours sur le Mal. Alors ?  
Chase sonda les environs déserts. Scorpius était sûr de lui. Après un court instant d’hésitation, la fierté prit le pas sur la peur et Chase opina de la tête.   
— D’accord ! Maintenant !

Les deux élèves se rendirent en silence sur le terrain le plus propice aux duels de sorciers, ou du moins le plus discret ; à savoir celui de Quidditch. Scorpius y avait déjà emmené pas mal d’autres adversaires pour soit s'entraîner à quelques nouveaux sorts élaborés avec Albus, soit pour donner une bonne leçon à un débile qui avait eu l’audace de l’insulter.   
Le terrain était encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Cela pourrait être handicapant mais Scorpius demeura confiant. Il n’avait jamais vu Chase en action, mais aux vues de ses prouesses en classe de Flitwick, il n’avait pas trop à s’en faire. Chaque duelliste se posta à l’autre bout du terrain, quelques mètres de distance les séparant.   
— Tu connais les règles ? cria Scorpius en connaisseur. Pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables, aucune mise en danger et le premier qui est à terre ou perd sa baguette est vaincu !  
Chase acquiesça et leva sa baguette devant son visage. Les deux jeunes sorciers se saluèrent comme le voulait la coutume et un silence de mort débuta leur affrontement. Scorpius adorait les duels. Plus qu’un sport, ces échanges de sortilège étaient devenus une véritable passion pour le jeune sorcier. Depuis qu’ils avaient appris les sortilèges informulés, le jeu s’était corsé au plus grand plaisir de Malefoy. Il aimait cette réflexion intense avant le premier sort jeté. Il réussissait toujours à pénétrer l’esprit de son adversaire pour deviner le premier sort qu’il allait lancer.   
Avec Chase, aucun doute : il allait commencer par le sort devenu légendaire depuis la Grande Guerre, le fameux expelliarmus. Sans que celui ne s’en aperçoive, Scorpius agita subrepticement sa baguette autour de lui, préparant le terrain pour son prochain coup. Chase brandit sa propre baguette et un éclair rouge jaillit de son extrémité en direction du Serpentard. Un geste du poignet et le sort fut dévié sur les gradins.   
Scorpius dévia sa magie vers la terre boueuse du terrain et le sol se mit à trembler. Des énormes mottes de terre jaillirent du sol pour foncer vers le Poufsouffle, ébahi. Des murs de boue séchée entourèrent Chase, formant un dôme hasardeux autour du sorcier.   
— Defodio ! hurla Chase qui commençait à paniquer.   
Sa prison de pierres vola en éclat et la poussière masqua le prochain jet de lumière argenté qui fonça sur le Poufsouffle. Celui-ci dût se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l’attaque de ce sort inconnu. Chase eut du mal à repérer Malefoy dans ce nuage qu’il avait lui-même provoqué. Il envoya plusieurs Expelliarmus à l’aveuglette en se remettant rapidement debout.   
—Obscuro ! cria la voix de Malefoy.   
Chase se retrouva aveugle. Il brandit sa baguette de tous les côtés, envoyant sort sur sort sans savoir s’il faisait mouche ou non. Après un temps, il se calma et fit attention aux moindres bruits. Il entendit un craquement à sa droite et balança son sort dans cette direction en reculant vivement. Soudain, il sentit le souffle de son ennemi dans son dos et lança un Protego tonitruant.  
Le bandeau de l’Obscuro s’évanouit et Chase découvrit Malefoy à quelques mètres de lui, souriant. Cela le fit enrager et il lui balança plusieurs sorts d’une férocité incroyable. Le bouclier de Malefoy tint bon mais Scorpius comprit que Chase avait décidé d’enfin se montrer sérieux face à un adversaire digne de ce nom. Lui aussi en avait assez de jouer avec son pantin. La rage l’aveuglait plus sûrement que son sort et il se dit qu’il fallait en finir au plus vite avant l’arrivée d’un professeur. En envoyant tous ces sorts un peu partout, il était sûr que cela avait averti pas mal de monde.   
Scorpius voulait finir par un bon Petrificus Totalus, ou pourquoi pas retourner le sort fétiche de Chase contre lui pour le ridiculiser un peu plus. Mais alors que Malefoy allait jeter son sort, il vit une lueur verte entourée l’extrémité de la baguette de son adversaire. Scorpius n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était sérieux ? Le jeune Serpentard savait pertinemment ce que cette couleur signifiait.   
Ce con s’apprêtait à lui jeter le sort le plus impardonnable.   
Une ombre gigantesque plana tout à coup sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête et contemplèrent, interloqués, l’énorme lion atterrir entre eux. L'atterrissage fit trembler la terre boueuse et ils tombèrent à la renverse en perdant l’équilibre.   
— Qu’est-ce que… commença Scorpius en se relevant.   
Une silhouette glissa sur le pelage du lion pour tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu’elle se redressa, Scorpius reconnut Rose. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos et parlait à Chase en le suppliant d’arrêter.   
Tandis que la sorcière tempérait son apollon, l’énorme lion se planta devant Scorpius. D’autres invités indésirables se pressaient autour du terrain, sans oser trop approcher. Scorpius ne pensait plus aux ennuis qui n’allaient pas tarder à lui tomber sur la tête. Il était bien trop concentré sur la gueule du fauve qui le dévorait du regard.   
— Qu’est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? cria une voix que Scorpius reconnaîtrait entre toutes.   
— Albus ! C’est quoi ce truc ? répondit-il en désignant le lion.   
— C’est un griffon !  
— Oh, merde…  
Le Serpentard entendit la voix bourrue d’Hagrid demander à ses élèves de ne pas s’approcher. Le griffon fixait toujours Scorpius avec une expression qui ne valait rien de bon. Il avait lu une série de choses sur ces bestioles, en particulier leur capacité à dépecer une proie d’un simple coup de griffe. Il ne put s’empêcher de fixer une des énormes pattes de l’animal et sut qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas si la créature décidait de le mettre en charpie.   
Curieusement, le griffon ne l’attaqua pas, comme l’avait présagé son expression. Il le fixa encore un bon moment, semblant hésité quant à la façonde se comporter. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il approcha sa gueule de Scorpius et le lécha de tout son long, le recouvrant de bave visqueuse. Le Serpentard s’était attendu à être croqué et s’était crispé sur sa baguette prêt à se défendre. La langue rapeuse du lion le dégoûta au plus haut point, mais il remercia Merlin que la créature ne se contente que de le “goûter” du bout de la langue.   
— Berk ! lâcha Scorpius en essuyant la bave de l’animal sur son uniforme.   
— Oh ! C’est extraordinaire ! cria Hagrid.   
— C’est pas fini ! hurla Chase, hors de lui.   
Ce petit con avait repoussé Rose dans un geste de rage et ne semblait même pas s’apercevoir qu’un lion de trois mètres le séparait de son ennemi. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à reprendre le combat.   
Aussitôt, le griffon se retourna face à Chase et se mit à rugir. Le cri de l’animal résonna dans tout le domaine. Scorpius se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant, tellement le son était élevé. Le rugissement du griffon fit éclater les vitres du château les plus proches. Tous se tordaient de douleur sous le cri royal et puissant de la créature légendaire. Tous sauf Rose qui admira son griffon, tremblant légèrement de peur.   
Chase tomba évanoui au sol. Le griffon se tut enfin et un silence de mort retomba sur le terrain de Quidditch.   
Un "Hum, hum !" brisa le silence.   
À son grand désarroi, Scorpius découvrit le Professeur Flitwick à l’entrée des gradins, précédé d’une foule compacte d’élèves et de professeurs qui s’étaient précipités sur l’origine de ce bruit étrange. Tous poussèrent des exclamations impressionnées en découvrant le griffon qui bailla d’épuisement. Scorpius se maudit intérieurement. Il était foutu. Il vit Hugo, le petit frère de Rose, applaudir silencieusement derrière le petit professeur de sortilèges.   
— Mr Malefoy, Miss Weasley…, commença Flitwick sur un ton menaçant. Suivez-moi je vous prie !


	4. Scorpius se change les idées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION - scène de relation sexuelle explicite et n'oubliez pas: FUMER TUE!

4

SCORPIUS SE CHANGE LES IDÉES

Le bureau de Flitwick était un des plus minuscules de tout Poudlard. Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur avait lui-même exigé un coin exigüe pour son usage personnel et ne souhaitait pas d'appartement trop grand pour qu’il puisse y trouver ses marques. Les élèves s’amusaient à raconter que le petit professeur de Sortilèges descendait d’une lointaine famille de nains qui ne se sentaient à l’aise que dans les sombres galeries des montagnes. Rose pensait, personnellement, que tout ceci n’était que des fadaises d’étudiants immatures. Mais en entrant dans le bureau, jonché de parchemins et d’objets enchantés, elle ne put qu’émettre de sérieux doutes sur ses convictions. 

suite à l’esclandre provoqué parson griffon, Hagrid avait porté Chase dans ses bras jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Scorpius et Rose avait suivi le petit Professeur Flitwick en affrontant les regards scandalisés des autres élèves. En traversant la foule, elle croisa l’expression médusée de Lily et le pouce levé de son petit frère. Scorpius était maussade et ne lui adressa pas un mot tout le temps qu’ils marchèrent jusqu’à la porte de Flitwick. Rose trouva qu’il avait du culot de lui faire la tête. C’était plutôt à elle de lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait agressé Chase bien qu’elle ignorât les motifs de leur querelle. 

Flitwick débarrassa deux chaises d’une pile de livres et invita les deux élèves fautifs à s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Il escalada son grand fauteuil de cuir et toisa les deux de son habituel masque de sévérité. 

— Jeunes gens, commença-t-il de sa petite voix fluette. Je suis scandalisé ! Trois préfets-en-chef mêlés à une rixe digne de l’allée des Embrumes… Le premier jour ! s’exclama-t-il en frappant son petit poing sur la table,faisant trembler son chandelier. Devant toute l’école ! J’aurais honte à votre place ! N’avez-vous pas honte ?

Scorpius regardait ailleurs, l’air boudeur, encore couvert de la bave du griffon qui dégageait un fumet pestilentiel. Rose ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle rougit affreusement et baissa la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard furieux de son professeur. 

— Miss Weasley ! Ce n’est pas dans vos habitudes de vous comporter ainsi. Qu’avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?   
— Je… je vous assure Professeur, je n’avais pas l’intention de provoquer toute cette pagaille. J’ai vu les sorts lancés sur le terrain de Quidditch. J’ai cru… que quelque chose de grave se passaitRaymar m’a suivie…  
— Qui est ce Raymar ? demanda Flitwick en plissant ses yeux gris.   
— C’est le griffon, répondit Rose d’une voix blanche. Il est encore jeune malgré ses siècles. Il a dû croire que j’étais en danger, je ne sais pas… Il m’a choisie, vous comprenez ?

La porte s’ouvrit soudain et le Professeur Londubat fit irruption dans le bureau du Sous-Directeur. Il regarda Rose qui le supplia du regard de l’aider. Son professeur de Botanique s’était toujours montré clément avec la jeune fille. Après tout, elle appartenait à sa Maison.   
Derrière lui, le Professeur Parkinson referma la porte dans son dos. Lorsque Scorpius reconnut sa propre Directrice de Maison, il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré. 

— Vous nous avez fait appeler ? demanda Londubat en s’avançant dans la pièce.   
— Oui ! Il semblerait que deux de vos étudiants s’amusent, dès le premier jour de cours, à organiser des duels sur le terrain de Quidditch. À déchainer des griffons et à pulvériser tous les vitraux du mur est de l’école. 

Le Professeur Londubat se racla la gorge en adressant un regard torve à la rouquine qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Parkinson se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Elle posa ses mains extrêmement froides sur les épaules de Scorpius qui frissonna de dégoût. 

— Mr le Sous-Directeur, commença la nouvelle enseignante de Potions. Je pense que mon élève a simplement laissé la situation lui échapper. Il n’est d’ailleurs pas responsable des dégâts provoqués par cette… bête dangereuse !  
— Raymar n’est pas une bête dangereuse ! explosa Rose en se levant de sa chaise.   
— Du calme ! lui ordonna Londubat.   
— Oui ! Calmez-vous ! dit encore Flitwick au bord de la crise de nerfs. Bon, j’ai entendu Miss Weasley, j’attends la version de Mr Malefoy…

Tous se tournèrent vers le Serpentard qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en dégageant ses épaules de la prise de Parkinson. Il planta son regard droit dans celui de Flitwick et répondit d’une voix assurée: 

— Je n’ai rien à dire. 

Rose s’en était doutée. Il n’était pas le genre du garçon à justifier ses actes même s’il était dans l’erreur. Il se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans le silence et Flitwick croisa ses longs doigts fins devant son visage. 

— Bien, jeunes gens, et je pense que vos directeurs de Maison seront d’accord avec moi, je vous enlève à chacun cinquante points. 

Les épaules de Rose s’affaissèrent. Elle venait tout juste de perdre les cinquante points qu’elle venait de gagner en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Quel gâchis ! La nouvelle ne fit ni chaud ni froid au Serpentard qui s’entêtait dans son mutisme. En même temps, lui et Albus pouvait refaire gagner le même score à leur Maison en moins de trois jours. Ce n’était rien pour eux. Londubat fit une grimace mais accepta la sentence. Il jeta un regard froid à Parkinson qui détourna aussitôt la tête. Ces deux-là devaient se connaître depuis longtemps et ne semblaient pas du tout s’apprécier. 

— De plus, ajouta Flitwick, vous serez en retenue toute cette semaine. Vous devrez patrouiller pendant trois heures après le dîner dans les couloirs du château, dès demain soir.   
— Quoi ? s’exclama enfin Scorpius. 

La patrouille nocturne était un des devoirs des préfets-en-chef mais ne concernait qu’un soir tous les quinze jours. Une semaine à se coucher à pas d’heure en faisant des allers et venues dans les couloirs déserts du château était pire que de se promener dans la forêt interdite. Au moins, dans la forêt, il y avait de l’action. 

— Vous pouvez disposer ! dit Flitwick en les chassant de la main. 

Scorpius se leva en premier, suivi de près par Parkinson qui n’adressa aucun signe à son collègue ni à son directeur. Londubat escorta Rose hors du bureau. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le couloir sans dire un mot. Rose traînait, tête baissée, dans le sillage de l’un de ses professeurs préférés. Celui-ci marchait résolument dans le couloir. Il était grand et élancé et impressionnait toujours la jeune fille avec ses lunettes qui rappelait celle de son oncle et son épaisse barbe foncée. Neville Londubat était un héros de la Grande Guerre. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu’elle était petite, son père lui avait raconté comment le Professeur Londubat avait été l'un des seuls à se dresser face à Voldemort alors que tout le monde croyait oncle Harry mort. Rose adorait lorsque son père mimait le coup d’épée de son professeur de Botanique face au terrible serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu’enfin, elle était entrée à Poudlard, et qu’elle avait rencontré l’un des héros de l’histoire de son père, elle n’avait plus su quoi dire, trop impressionnée par ce grand sorcier qui lui avait lancé un sourire chaleureux. 

Qu’est-ce qu’elle se sentait mal de l’avoir déçu à ce point…

— Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de vous culpabiliser, Miss Weasley, dit tout à coup Londubat en stoppant net au détour d’un couloir. 

Rose avait relevé les yeux et aperçut le même sourire chaleureux qu’il lui avait adressé lors de sa première année. Elle comprit immédiatement qu’il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. 

— Vos parents ont commis bien pire durant leurs années à Poudlard. Votre mère m’a même jeté un sort en première année. 

Il se massa la tête, comme s’il se souvenait encore de la douleur cuisante de sa chute lorsque Hermione Granger l'avait pétrifié, cette fameuse nuit de juin. Londubat lui désigna la porte devant laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés. L’écriteau cloué dessus indiquait: infirmerie. 

— Monsieur Chase doit encore se reposer, mais je pense que Mme Pomfresh ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous restiez à son chevet, lui dit-il avec un clin d’oeil. 

Rose dût se faire violence pour ne pas sauter dans ses bras. À la place, elle acquiesça et passa la porte en remerciant gracieusement son professeur si patient. 

OoO

Lorsque Scorpius sortit en trombe du bureau du Sous-Directeur, le jeune homme était d’une humeur massacrante. Non seulement le petit Chasenichou se faisait passer pour une victime innocente en se faisant soigner à l’infirmerie, mais en plus Rose le rendait certainement responsable de ses blessures. 

Il avait enragé à chaque parole du petit professeur, à la sentence totalement injuste et à ses cinquantes points perdus pour rien. S’il n’y avait pas eu ce lion… Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là d’ailleurs ? Rose avait parlé de griffon comme de sa propre créature. N’importe quoi ! Il en voulait à la terre entière. À Radcliffe pour le débat qui avait allumé la mèche, à Chase pour le Sort Interdit qu’il s’apprêtait à lui lancer, au griffon qui l’avait léché comme une sucette, à Albus qui n’était pas là pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête et à Rose ! 

Surtout à Rose. 

Son inquiétude pour Chase le rendait malade. C’était pour lui qu’elle aurait dû s’inquiéter. C’est sur lui que Chase voulait balancer son Avada Kedavra. Mais ça personne ne le savait et ne le saurait jamais. Qui le croirait de toute façon ? 

— Mr Malefoy ? appela une voix féminine dans son dos. 

Scorpius reconnut la voix de sa Directrice de Maison et fit à regret volte-face . Le vautour vert bouteille glissa vers lui avec une démarche qu’elle voulait sûrement élégante mais qui s’approchait plus de celle d’un détraqueur. Scorpius attendit qu’elle le rejoigne avec l’envie irrépressible de s’enfuir en courant. 

— Professeur ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu’il sentit trop insolent.   
— Vous vous en sortez bien, pour cette fois, commença Parkinson en souriant à Scorpius. La prochaine fois, vous aurez moins de chance et je ne serais peut-être pas là pour vous protéger. 

Scorpius retint l’air de dégoût qui tirait déjà ses traits. Il n’aimait pas ce professeur. Sa voix, ses manières, ses paroles, tout le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Elle ressemblait à s’y méprendre au groupe d’amis qui gravitaient toujours autour de son père. Des vautours en quête de pouvoir. Et c’est lui qu’on traitait de sale Serpentard…

— Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide, Professeur. Merci, se força-t-il à répondre. 

Il se retournait déjà, son sac sur l’épaule, en espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette charmante Parkinson. Celle-ci le retint par la manche. 

— Je ne vous donnerai qu’un conseil, Monsieur Malefoy… Méfiez-vous de vos fréquentations. Ces traîtres à leur sang ne méritent pas votre attention. 

Scorpius s’extirpa, avec violence, de la poigne de son professeur. Les mots “traîtres à leur sang” n’avait fait qu’un tour dans son esprit et sa fureur grandit d’autant plus. Il ne put retenir ses paroles et répondit d’une voix blanche: 

— Je sais très bien de qui je dois me méfier, ici…

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et marcha à grand pas dans le couloir encore désert, son sang “pur” battant ses tempes. 

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle ne fut guère réjouissant, pas plus que les deux cours qui suivirent dans l'après-midi, même s’il était en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Albus n’eut pas à demander ce qui s’était passé avec Chase. Il le comprenait dans les expressions rageuses de son ami lorsqu’il arracha une racine de tentacula vénéneuse en botanique ou qu’il cassa plusieurs plumes en prenant note en cours d’histoire. 

À chaque fois que Scorpius quittait une salle de classe, il entendait les murmures scandalisés des élèves autour de lui. Les premières années s’enfuyaient à sa vue, persuadés qu’il allait les provoquer en duel. Les filles ne lui lançaient plus d’oeillades mais des regards durs. Chase était populaire auprès de la gente féminine et tout le monde racontait que Scorpius l’avait traîné au terrain de Quidditch pour lui faire sa fête. 

Les nouvelles allèrent si vite que bientôt le sujet du débat en cours d’Étude des Moldus se propagea comme une traînée de poudre parmi les élèves. Lorsque vint le souper du soir, Scorpius fut victime d’une série de remarques cinglantes sur sa famille et plusieurs Serpentards le poussèrent en s’asseyant à leur table, le remerçiant d’entacher un peu plus la réputation de leur Maison. 

— Mais merde, à la fin ! s’était écrié Scorpius devant son assiette de hachis. C’est moi qui défend l’honneur des Serpentards et c’est moi qu’on lynche. 

Un élève de cinquième année le frappa à la tête avec son sac en le traitant de “Sale Mangemort!” avant de s'asseoir avec son groupe d’amis qui le fusillèrent du regard. 

— Je t’emmerde, connard ! balança Scorpius en lui dardant un doigt.   
— Ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu dis, soupira Albus.   
— J’en ai marre ! En plus cette connasse de Parkinson a eu le culot de me conseiller de faire attention à mes fréquentations. 

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d’oeil à la table des professeurs. Il repéra Parkinson chipotant à son plat, l’air dégoûté. Il vit aussi McGonagall en grande conversation avec Flitwick qui devait sûrement lui rapporter ses exploits sur le terrain de Quidditch. L’air contrarié de la Directrice n’annonçait rien de bon.   
— Et Rose, demanda Albus en prenant une bouchée de son dessert préféré (meringue au chocolat), elle t’en veut encore ?   
— J’en sais rien. Sûrement ! Elle ne m’a pas dit un mot en allant chez Flitwick. 

Il examina la table des Gryffondors. Aucune trace de Rose. Lily mangeait joyeusement avec son petit-ami en lui offrant des bouchées de son assiette. Albus comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait. 

— Elle est à l’infirmerie, répondit-il avant qu’il n’ait eu besoin de poser la question.   
— Auprès de Chase, c’est ça ?

Albus acquiesça. Scorpius repoussa son assiette. C’était le pompom. 

— Quelle journée de merde ! J’ai besoin d’une pause. 

Sans terminer son dîner, il se leva en faisant sursauter son ami. Il ne posa aucune question lorsque Scorpius se dirigea avec toute la dignité qui lui restait vers la sortie. Quelques regards l’accompagnèrent jusqu’aux grandes portes et il ne s’en formalisa pas. Il n’avait qu’une idée en tête, c’était une bonne cigarette pour lui calmer les nerfs. 

Depuis qu’il avait commencé à fumer et cela remontait à trois ans, à peu près, il avait débusquer quelques spots pour tirer sur ses clopes en toute quiétude. Il avait bien sûr la tour d’Astronomie auquel il pouvait ajouter les coups de fils à ses précédentes conquêtes qui ne manquaient pas de lui raconter leur journée. Il aimait particulièrement fumer en haut de la volière lorsque les piaffes ne lui chiaient pas dessus en signe de protestation. L’un de ses endroits préférés était la bibliothèque. Un soir, alors qu’il était collé pour une raison qui lui échappait aujourd’hui, il avait découvert un petit balcon dans le renfoncement du rayon sur les sortilèges inutiles. 

Ce soir, il s’y précipita. Tout le monde étaient encore en train de manger et il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger dans ce coin-là. Mme Pince avait fini sa journée et avait certainement rejoint ses appartements juste après s’être restaurée dans la Grande Salle. Il alla sur le balcon. Le temps s’était calmé depuis hier soir et il sortit une cigarette de son paquet sans avoir à lutter contre le vent pour actionner son briquet. 

La première bouffée lui tourna la tête. C’était sa première cigarette depuis son insomnie. Il avait l’impression que la tentative de suicide de Rose remontait à une décennie. L’avertissement du paquet le fit sourire. Le ‘Fumer tue’ inscrit en gras le fit inspirer une autre latte qui le fit un peu tousser. Il s’appuya sur la rambarde de fer en maudissant Chase, Parkinson, ses parents et ses comportements auto-destructeurs. 

Lorsqu’il eut fini, il rangea son mégot dans son paquet pour ne pas risquer qu’un de ses professeurs ne tombent dessus, au gré d’une promenade. Il sentit ses fringues qui empestaient la cigarette et s’imagina s’immerger, avec délice, dans un bain moussant. 

Scorpius rentra et sursauta lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’on l’attendait. 

— Putain ! Tu m’as fait peur !   
— Pardon ? dit la jeune fille assise à la table, un livre posé devant elle. 

Gwendolyne Rickman détailla Scorpius d’un regard hautain. Il avait enlevé sa cape et son noeud de cravate pendouillait toujours sur son torse. Il rabattit ses mèches folles en arrière et observa la réaction de Gwendolyne. Elle ne semblait pas avoir capté ce qu’il faisait sur le balcon et il s’en félicitait. Il espérait maintenant qu’elle ne reconnaisse pas l’odeur de tabac sur ses vêtements. 

— Tu n’es pas à la Grande Salle avec les autres ?   
— Je n’avais pas faim… dit-elle d’une voix neutre.   
— Tes amis ne vont pas s’inquiéter ?   
— Je n’en ai pas. 

Gwen tourna négligemment une page de son ouvrage et Scorpius haussa les épaules. 

— Bon ! Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps dans ta lecture, dit-il en jetant sa cape sur son épaule. Bonne nuit…

Il contourna la table de lecture et s’éloigna de quelques pas lorsque Gwen le retint. 

— Je t’avais dit de lâcher l’affaire. 

Scorpius se retourna, curieux. 

— Si tu m’avais écoutée, tu ne serais pas dans le pétrin. Mais tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête. 

Elle claqua la couverture de son livre sur la table et se leva. Scorpius observa son manège en devinant peu à peu ce qu’elle avait en tête. Il connaissait bien ce genre de regard. Il avait le don de lui fouetter le sang. 

— C’est ce que j’aime chez toi, dit-elle en s’approchant de lui. 

La jeune fille se colla au Serpentard qui ne répondit rien. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce genre de revirement pour sa fin de soirée. Il n’y avait personne dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince ne risquait pas de poindre le bout de son nez crochu et Gwendolyne était absolument charmante. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire charmeur et fit promener son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme qui se mit à respirer plus bruyamment. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
— Je te fais craquer, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Ça marche ?

Ses mains glissèrent le long de son bassin le faisant frissonner de tous ses membres. Si elle continuait sur sa lancée, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler. L’une de ses mains, incroyablement chaude, se glissa sous sa ceinture et il ferma les yeux. Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur une prise particulièrement intéressante, Scorpius la retint en lui saissisant le poignet. 

— Chérie… Je ne sors qu’avec des filles moldues, la prévint-il pour la dissuader.   
— Oh, chéri… répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Mes parents sont moldus. C’est tout comme…

Elle reprit son chemin tortueux avec plus de vigueur. Scorpius ne l’arrêta plus. Il contempla cette fille sublime qui le dévisageait de ses yeux si sensuels, lui défaire sa ceinture avec empressement. Bon, d’accord ce n’était techniquement pas une moldue, se dit-il en se collant un peu plus sur elle. Mais elle était belle, intelligente, sexy à mort et il douta qu’elle puisse plaire à ses parents. Il se décida de se laisser chavirer lorsqu’elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. 

Scorpius l’embrassa avec fougue, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise sous sa cravate bleue et or. Gwen caressa ses cheveux en pressant sa cuisse sur son entrejambe. Scorpius couvrit son cou de baisers descendant jusqu’à son épaule pour mordiller sa peau parfumée. Il dégraffa, en même temps, son soutien-gorge d’une main experte et l’embrassa de plus belle. Elle gémit entre ses lèvres lorsqu’il commença à masser doucement sa généreuse poitrine. 

Le souffle court, échevelée, Gwen le repoussa brusquement. Lui aussi avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Le coeur battant, il l’interrogea du regard et elle s’assit sur la table en repoussant son livre de sortilège loin derrière. 

— Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, dit-elle en soulevant lentement sa jupe à carreaux tout en écartant ses jambes dorées. 

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier et oublia tous ses soucis au premier coup de rein. 

OoO

Rose mourrait de faim. 

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à l’infirmerie, au chevet de son précieux Poufsouffle. Mme Pomfresh l’avait rassurée en lui expliquant que la puissance du rugissement du griffon l’avait quelque peu sonné. Il s’était évanoui puis endormi. Il lui faudrait plusieurs heures avant de reprendre connaissance. Pomfresh s’étonna aussi de la puissance du griffon responsable de l’état de Chase. Un griffon normal sonnait d’ordinaire sa victime pour une heure grand maximum. Cette créature-ci devait être incroyablement vieille ou dotée d’une force magique extraordinaire. Rose aurait pu s'enorgueillir de cette remarque si les talents de son griffon n’avait pas mené son cher et tendre à l’infirmerie. 

Lorsque le soir tomba, l’infirmière de Poudlard chassa Rose en lui assurant qu’elle veillerait avec soin sur l’élève allongé dans un bon lit moelleux. Rose sortit dans les couloirs obscurs. L’heure était avancée et elle croisa quelques élèves qui revenaient du festin de la Grande Salle. Si elle voulait manger, elle devrait faire un crochet par les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison de lui préparer quelque chose. 

Elle connaissait bien l’endroit. Chase le lui avait montré alors qu’elle traînait près de sa Salle Commune pour espérer passer plus de temps avec lui. Il faut dire qu’elle était amoureuse de lui depuis six longues années. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu’elle avait aperçu Chase. Le petit garçon de l’époque était chétif et très timide. Il était monté sur l’estrade en dernier pour être coiffé du choixpeau. Rose avait déjà rejoint la table des Gryffondors et avait espéré secrètement que ce petit garçon ne la rejoigne. Elle avait été déçue d’entendre le choixpeau crier: “Poufsouffle !”, en faisant éclater la table de ladite Maison en applaudissements tonitruants. 

Cependant, au fil des années, leurs rencontres, parfois brèves, avaient fait grandir les sentiments naissants qu’elle nourrissait pour lui De jeune première année, Chase avait grandi, gagner plusieurs centimètres et prit du muscles en s’entrainant au Quidditch. Au fil du temps, Rose avait espéré plus que de simples éclats de rire ou de conversations profondes. Elle voulait le toucher. Elle voulait qu’il l’embrasse comme elle l’avait vu embrasser cette cinquième année, sur le quai du Poudlard Express. 

Peut-être que c’était son impatience qui gâchait tout entre eux ? Peut-être en voulait-elle trop, trop vite, trop tôt ? Cela faisait plus de six ans que Rose l’aimait en secret et Chase ne l’avait remarqué que l’année dernière, juste avant les vacances d’été. Si cet amour datait d’une vie pour la jeune fille, elle était toute fraîche pour le garçon. Rose devait se montrer patiente. Après tout, il le méritait. 

Rose perçut un cri par une des fenêtres fraîchement réparées. Elle reconnut immédiatement Raymar et fut surprise de l’entendre pleurer. Il devait se morfondre dans son enclos après la dispute entre Scorpius et Chase. Il ne devait avoir rien compris à ce qu’il se passait. Et le voilà puni, dans son enclos sans espoir de voir sa toute nouvelle maîtresse. 

Rose sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Hagrid l’avait prévenue que les griffons récemment attribué à des maîtres pouvaient se montrer très dépendants dans les premiers mois. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait dit encore ? Ils avaient été interrompus par le vacarme du duel engagé par Scorpius. Maudit soit-il ! 

La jeune Gryffondor pensa à la bibliothèque. Ce lieu lui avait souvent servi d’ultime recours pour étayer ses connaissances très limitées dans le domaine de la magie. Une fois n’était pas coutume, elle pourrait très bien emprunter un livre sur les griffons pour le parcourir avant de s’endormir. Lorsqu’elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle se promit de rendre visite à Raymar dès demain matin. 

Lorsqu’elle entra dans la bibliothèque, elle constata avec étonnement que l’endroit était désert. Elle se souvint que l’année ne faisait que commencer et qu’il aurait été surprenant de voir des élèves en train de bûcher sur des matières à peine entamées, même pour les années de Buses et Aspics. Il n’y avait personne mais les torches étaient encore allumées. Cela signifiait qu’il y avait encore un traînard dans une des rangées ou que le dernier visiteur avait quitté les lieux, il y a peu. 

Sans s’en soucier plus que cela, Rose parcourut les différentes rangées du bout du doigt pour s’arrêter à celle qui l’intéressait. Elle marcha le long des étagères pleines de livres sur les créatures magiques (peu empruntées, cela dit) et s’arrêta en bout de couloir pour extirper un ouvrage sur les créatures légendaires. Elle s’apprêtait à le feuilleter lorsqu’elle entendit un gémissement. 

Rose Weasley connaissait toutes sortes de gémissements. Celui de douleur était celui qu’elle avait le plus entendu. Mais celui qu’elle perçut de l’autre côté de l’épaisse bibliothèque lui était totalement inconnu. Sans un bruit, elle se décala un peu sur la gauche et tendit le cou pour découvrir la source de ces sons étranges. 

Un deuxième gémissement, plus sonore, retentit encore et Rose faillit lâcher l’épais volume qu’elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle s’avança encore un peu et entraperçut enfin l’origine des cris étranges. Elle fut frappée par une vision d’horreur ou c’était du moins comme elle perçut la scène. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour la déchiffrer et elle manqua de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’il se passait. 

Elle reconnut Gwendolyne Rickman et Scorpius Malefoy en train de… de le faire. Elle connaissait bien Gwen. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec elle des cours et de ses idées en matière de politique magique. Mais jamais elle n’aurait pu l’imaginer en situation aussi fâcheuse et surtout aussi inconvenante. Gwen était allongée sur la table de lecture. Elle s’accrochait au bord tandis que ses seins nus ballotaient d’avant en arrière. Scorpius était au-dessus d’elle, la chemise défaite, en sueur, ahanant comme un animal à chacun de ses mouvements. 

Rose contempla horrifiée ce qu’elle comprit comme étant un accouplement. Elle aurait dû partir mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Les gémissements de Gwen étaient de plus en plus rapprochée. Brusquement, elle se redressa et enlaça Scorpius qui la souleva un peu sur ses hanches. Il releva la tête, lui aussi, et son regard se planta dans celui choqué de Rose. 

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, sans comprendre. Scorpius n’avait pas arrêté de s’occuper de Gwen. Il ne l’avait même pas prévenu que quelqu’un les avait surpris. Il avait reconnu Rose et s’était rassuré de ne pas être tombé sur un professeur ou un élève moins discret. Le visage de Scorpius se crispa soudain et Rose ne voulut pas en voir davantage.

Serrant son livre contre sa poitrine, elle ne demanda pas son reste et s’enfuit hors de la bibliothèque en espérant oublier, pour toujours, l’expression d’extase qui était apparut sur le visage de son ami d’enfance.


	5. La patrouille des punis

5

LA PATROUILLE DES PUNIS

Scorpius se réveilla, en sursaut, par un coup de pied envoyé directement dans son tibia. Il se retourna de douleur et tomba, avec fracas, sur la moquette verte de la salle commune des Serpentards. 

—Debout! On est déjà en retard. 

Albus Potter contemplait la carcasse inerte de son ami, gémissante de douleur. Scorpius était dans un état lamentable: une odeur de sueur et de tabac froid imprégnait sa chemise froissée qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps d’enlever avant de s’écrouler sur l’un des canapés verts profonds. 

La nuit dernière, Scorpius avait frappé à la porte de son ancien dortoir. Il avait eu de la chance qu’Albus soit un des derniers à bouquiner dans la salle commune, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Il avait ouvert au Serpentard démuni, sans mot de passe, la tenue en vrac et l’air hagard. Scorpius l’avait supplié de passer la nuit dans son ancienne Maison. Il était si délirant qu’Albus pensa, un instant, que le jeune blond avait réussi à trouver de l’alcool quelque part et s’était enfilé une dizaine de bouteilles. 

Si seulement…

Scorpius ne donna aucune explication à son ami. Il se contenta de chasser Daisy, la chatte d’Albus, un bel angora blanc au caractère méfiant, et de s’allonger sur le canapé en cachant son visage avec son bras. Albus n’avait pas insisté et était monté se coucher. Scorpius s’était endormi dans une position très inconfortable, se maudissant une bonne partie de la nuit. 

Le lendemain, il s’était éveillé dans ses frusques de la veille, puant la mort et s’en voulant pareil. Il se releva péniblement en chassant Daisy qui venait lui quémander des câlins en dardant sa queue duveteuse sous son nez. Scorpius se releva en gémissant. Sa nuit dans le canapé avait enquilosé chacun de ses muscles et il se sentait plus tendu que jamais. Il huma son aisselle et fronça le nez. 

—J’ai besoin d’une douche, dit-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé qui lui avait servi de lit.   
—Tu vas me dire ce qui t’arrive? demanda Albus en préparant son sac pour cette deuxième journée de cours. 

Daisy bondit sur les genoux de Scorpius et pétrit son pantalon pour se lover, en ronronnant. Le jeune homme n’eut pas la force, ni le courage de l’en déloger. Il renifla tout en se remémorant sa soirée. Il se rappela la belle Gwen, ses caresses et le plaisir immense qu’il avait éprouvé entre ses cuisses. Il se souvint aussi, avec douleur, l’air dégoûté de Rose lorsqu’elle les surprit et le plaisir qu’il eut à ne rien lui épargner. Scorpius avait voulu la punir mais il s’en était voulu à la minute où la jeune rouquine avait tourné les talons. 

—J’ai déconné…, soupira-t’il en grattant distraitement la tête de Daisy.   
—Encore? 

Plusieurs élèves de serpentards sortirent de leurs dortoirs, capes sur les épaules, riant et plaisantant. Lorsqu’ils aperçurent Scorpius Malefoy, aussi négligé, vautré dans leur canapé, ils se turent et évacuèrent la pièce dans des murmures suspects. Scorpius soupira. 

—J’ai couché avec Gwen, à la bibliothèque…  
—Ah oui, dit Albus en rangeant un de ses épais volumes dans son sac déjà bien rempli. 

La désinvolture de son ami exaspéra Scorpius. D’ordinaire, son calme légendaire tempérisait les coups d’éclat du Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, il n’en avait vraiment pas besoin. 

—Et Rose nous a surpris…, acheva Malefoy. 

Sa révélation eut l’effet d’une bombe. Albus se retourna lentement vers lui, offusqué sous ses lunettes rondes. Scorpius ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. Albus était rarement surpris. 

—Mais, qu’est-ce que t’as foutu? dit-il irrité.   
—Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait là, aussi? se défendit Scorpius en faisant bondir de peur Daisy. Elle était pas avec Chase?  
—Laisse tomber…

Albus jeta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et n’attendit pas Scorpius pour sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le grand tableau pivota sur lui-même pour laisser le passage. Scorpius ramassa sa cape et ses affaires et rattrapa son ami dans le couloir. 

—Tu m’en veux?   
—Non, répondit Albus. Non, écoute, je ne devrais pas être surpris, dit-il avec cynisme. T’as vraiment rien dans le crâne!

Ils tournèrent vers le grand hall. Beaucoup d’élèves s’amassaient près des grandes portes. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi. Albus et Scorpius passèrent devant les sabliers sous les bannières des quatre Maisons. Celui des Gryffondor et des Serpentard avaient beaucoup baissé depuis la veille. Plusieurs jeunes élèves lancèrent des regards noirs au seul responsable de cette chute vertigineuse. Scorpius ne s’en offusqua pas. Une seule chose importait, là maintenant, c’était de ne pas décevoir son meilleur ami. 

—Pourquoi ça te met si en colère? s’énerva Scorpius lorsqu’ils s’asseyèrent à leur table.   
—Parce que! répondit Albus. 

Il se servit une grande portion de porridge en renversant la moitié à côté de son assiette. Scorpius se dit que la réponse d’Albus n’en était pas une mais ne demanda pas plus d’explications tandis qu’il observait son ami engouffrer dans sa bouche les grumeaux blanchâtres. Scorpius ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et n’en comprenait pas la cause. D’accord… Il avait merdé, en beauté. Jamais il n’aurait dû succomber aux charmes de la ravissante Gwen et jamais il n’aurait dû permettre à Rose de tomber sur eux en pleine action ou du moins d’en retirer un plaisir sadique. Mais à la minute où Rose avait déguerpi, il s’était séparé de Gwen et l’avait priée de se rhabiller. 

Le plaisir avait laissé place à la culpabilité. Il en voulait à Rose d’avoir pris la défense de Chase mais cette vengeance inconsciente était pire que les injustices qu’il avait encaissées toute la journée. Après avoir quitté Gwen, il n’avait pu se résoudre à rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait eu trop peur de croiser Rose. Son silence aurait été pire que tout, plus que des insultes ou que des coups. Il n’aurait pu supporter son air de dégoût. 

Scorpius se décida à manger quelque chose lorsqu’une petite silhouette se planta en face de lui. Il leva la tête alors qu’il allait croquer dans un toast et reconnut Lily Potter, les cheveux incandescents et les yeux brillants de fureur. 

—Salut, Lily, qu’est-ce que tu veux…?  
—Comment as-tu osé?! éructa-t’elle.

Malefoy lâcha son toast en levant les mains pour signifier son impuissance. Lily se faisait dominer d’une bonne tête par la plupart des élèves assis à côté d’elle. Tous les Serpentard dans les environs la dévisageaient en pouffant. La jeune fille avait les poings sur les hanches et foudroyait du regard le jeune blond, blasé. 

—Ce n’est pas ma faute…, dit Scorpius qui avait deviné de quoi parlait la petite rousse. 

Rose devait lui avoir tout balancé à la seconde où elle avait rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

—Tu as fait beaucoup de bêtises, ces derniers temps. Mais là…!

En disant ces mots, Lily Potter ressemblait terriblement à sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley. Scorpius sentit la même honte et la même peur qui animait souvent Hugo lorsqu’il se faisait gronder par la furie Weasley. Il avait toujours été heureux de ne pas être à la place du petit génie. Hélas, aujourd’hui, face à Lily, il pouvait avoir un aperçu de la célèbre fureur des Weasley. Albus ne prit pas la défense de son ami. Il se contenta d’acquiescer à chaque mot de sa soeur, toujours en colère pour des raisons qui échappaient complètement au jeune blond. 

Scorpius allait répondre quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par les centaines de battements d’ailes d’hiboux qui s’engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Guenière, le grand Duc de Malefoy, atterrit entre son gobelet et son assiette et lâcha une lettre cachetée des armoiries de sa famille, sur son toast beurré. Lily poussa un “oh” de surprise à la vue de la couleur de la dite lettre. D’autres Serpentard, attentifs, se mirent à pouffer de rire. Ils invitèrent leurs compagnons à s’approcher en désignant Malefoy du doigt. 

—Ils a reçu une beuglante! s’écriaient-il en rameutant la moitié du château.   
—Manquait plus que ça…

Le destinataire de la beuglante souleva du bout des doigts le papier rougeâtre qui frémissait déjà. 

—Tu ferais mieux de l’ouvrir, dit Albus qui s’était radouci. Ce sera vite terminé. 

Malefoy lâcha un profond soupir. Ce n’était pas la première beuglante qu’il recevait à Poudlard. Son père était friand de ces petites humiliations en public depuis que Drago Malefoy avait appris que son fils fricotait avec des sangs ‘impurs”. Cependant, Scorpius aurait aimé être épargné ce matin. C’était le coup dur de trop. 

En ouvrant la lettre, il se dit qu’il n’avait jamais eu autant d’ennuis depuis qu’il avait sauvé Rose du suicide. Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir fait preuve de tant de charité? Il n’aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Ou du moins n’y réfléchit-il pas tout de suite car un flot de paroles terrifiantes éclata dans la Grande Salle. 

La voix de Malefoy père vibra dans l’air comme le plus violent des orages. 

PROVOQUER EN DUEL… EN PLEIN JOUR… DÈS LA RENTRÉE… TU ES PRÉFET-EN-CHEF, PAR MERLIN… SI TU TE FAIS ENCORE PRENDRE… NE PENSE MÊME PAS À PASSER LE PORCHE DU MANOIR… TA MERE EST SCANDALISÉE! ELLE A FAIT UN MALAISE!... JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI HUMILIÉ… QU’EST-CE QU’ON VA FAIRE DE TOI?!

Tout du long, Scorpius demeura stoïque devant le flots d’injures que lui balançaient la voix déformée de son père. Albus eut la courtoisie de détourner le regard. Lily avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche à la première réprimande et avait pris un air meurtri, regrettant certainement d’avoir passé un savon à ce pauvre Scorpius quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Les autres élèves n’avaient pas la même retenue que ses amis et chacun se délecta des vociférations du père Malefoy. Assis à leur grande table surélevée, les professeurs avaient tous fait mine de ne rien remarquer. Du haut de son trône doré, Mcgonagall scrutait Scorpius d’un air sérieux qui semblait dire qu’il avait mérité cette remontrance. La lettre finit par se déchiqueter et Scorpius racla les miettes dans son sac. 

Lorsqu’il se leva, parmi la foule de spectateurs venus assister à son humiliation, il vit Chase, fraîchement sorti de l’infirmerie. Ce grand con lui adressa un sourire narquois et ponctua sa sortie de toutes sortes de remarques particulièrement drôles, en récitant, sur différents tons, certains passages de la beuglante.   
—Scorpius! 

Gwen lui barrait le passage. Elle s’était levée en même temps que lui et l’avait rattrapé avant qu’il ne s’enfuit dans les couloirs du château. Gwen était la dernière fille qu’il voulait voir, en cet instant. Rien qu’au son de sa voix, il se rappela leur nuit, Rose, Chase, le duel, le griffon, ses retenues, la beuglante. C’en était trop. 

—Lâche-moi! cria-t’il, à bout de nerf. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Il poussa la jeune serdaigle qui le laissa partir, dépitée.

OoO

Rose n’avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le jour qui suivit, ne fut pas des plus réjouissants non plus. Dès le réveil, elle avait craint de tomber, par hasard, sur Scorpius. La veille, après l’avoir surpris dans la bibliothèque, elle avait foncé dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte en espérant ne plus jamais croisé son regard. La nuit, elle s’était efforcée de rayer la scène de sa mémoire mais la peau ruisselante de sueur de Scorpius et les gémissements de Gwen la rendait folle. 

Lorsque Lily l’avait retrouvée, le matin, devant son dortoir, elle avait tout déballé. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, sa cousine s’était empourprée et avait quitté la jeune fille, en rage. Rose n’avait pas compris. Oui, c’était choquant et assez dégoûtant pour qu’elle ne puisse plus le voir en face. Mais… Rose n’était pas fâchée. Scorpius était ainsi: il sautait sur tout ce qui avait une paire de seins et de longues jambes. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui en vouloir pour ça. 

Lorsqu’elle se décida enfin à rejoindre la Grande Salle, tout le monde lui raconta, en détails, l’épisode de la beuglante de Scorpius. Chase pavanait entre les tables en racontant, avec emphase, les meilleurs passages de la lettre et le professeur Londubat dût descendre de sa table pour lui demander de se calmer. En apprenant à quel point Scorpius avait été humilié devant toute l’école, Rose avait éprouvé de la pitié pour son ancien ami. 

Plus tard, en cours, elle avait observé Scorpius s'installer dans un coin, loin de tout le monde, même d’Albus. Il ne regardait personne dans les yeux, ne répondait à aucune question que lui posa Parkinson en cours de Potion, se réfugiant dans un silence qu’elle lui reconnaissait bien. Scorpius avait toujours réagi de la même manière lorsqu’il se sentait impuissant ou débordé par la situation. Il boudait en silence, snobant quiconque aurait l’audace de lui apporter du réconfort. Dans ces cas là, il fallait attendre qu’il se calme et qu’il vienne de lui-même, s’excuser pour son comportement. 

Rose ne put s’empêcher de se sentir responsable des malheurs de Scorpius. Après tout, le duel avec Chase n’était pas anodin. Plus que la simple dispute au cours de ce débat stupide, Scorpius avait dû venger l’honneur de son amie. Le Serpentard avait cette manie adorable mais complètement idiote de se comporter comme un chevalier servant auprès des gens qu’il aimait. Rose ne se vantait pas d’avoir un rôle aussi important dans sa vie mais elle ne pouvait nier qu’ils avaient partagé une amitié profonde les premières années à Poudlard. Et c’était elle qui avait mis un terme à tout ça. 

Ses raisons n’étaient pas si justifiées. Au cours de sa cinquième année, Rose en avait eu assez des murmures sur leur passage, tandis qu’elle traînait avec Albus et Scorpius. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait subir la jalousie à peine dissimulée de ses condisciples alors qu’elle peinait à se hisser au niveau de ses deux compères. Elle s’était dit que cela devait être plus amusant de traîner avec des Gryffondor. Des personnes qui pourraient enfin la comprendre. 

A l’époque, Albus avait acquiescé en lui souriant. Scorpius, quant à lui, avait très mal pris cet éloignement. Il lui avait fait la tête pendant des mois. Et lorsqu’il se décida enfin à lui parler,c’était pour l’engueuler à joyeux hurlements dans tout le château. Leurs disputes se finissaient toujours à grands cris et par la retenue d’un professeur quelque peu tatillon sur la tranquillité dans les couloirs. 

Rose s’en voulait. Pour ces années de disputes et de silences meurtris et pour ces deux premiers jours qui n’avaient rien de glorieux pour le jeune Serpentard. 

Elle espérait retrouver celui-ci en fin de journée, après le dîner, lorsque Flitwick leur rappela leur punition. Rose attendit l’arrivée de Scorpius et de Chase pour débuter leur ronde, dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. Chase fut le seul à passer la gargouille, encore hilare de ses blagues lancées à tout le château sur la beuglante de ce bouffon de Malefoy. Le visage de Rose s’éclaira lorsqu’elle le vit s’approcher. 

—Tu es toute seule? demanda-t’il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.   
—Oui… Je ne crois pas que Malefoy viendra.   
—Tant pis pour lui. 

Chase l’enjoignit à le rejoindre et tous deux sortirent dans les couloirs obscurs. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes d’un Lumos. Il était plus facile de débusquer des élèves en les surprenant dans une allée sombre. Aux côtés de Chase, Rose oublia de compatir pour Scorpius. Elle retenait sa respiration à chaque fois que leurs mains s’effleuraient. Elle calqua ses pas sur les siens et son imagination lui mit des images osées en tête. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce qu’elle avait vu à la bibliothèque. Est-ce qu’elle oserait faire ça si c’était avec Chase? Elle n’osait y croire et rougit de délice en imaginant le plaisir qu’elle en retirerait. 

—Tu es amie avec Malefoy? demanda soudain Chase.   
—Euh… Pas tant que ça, hasarda Rose qui ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.   
—Tu traînais souvent avec lui, pas vrai?  
—Avant oui…,  
—Tu t’es rendue compte que c’était une pourriture et tu l’as lâché, c’est ça?  
—Euh…

Rose éclaira un tableau représentant une famille de sorciers et le père lui brandit le poing de les avoir réveillés avec sa lumière. 

—Je déteste ce sale type! cracha-t’il. C’est pas pour rien qu’il est à Serpentard. Tous pourris!  
—Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, hésita Rose ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.   
—Bien sûr! s’empressa Chase de corriger. Il y a ton cousin. C’est un bon gars, y parait. En même temps, c’est le sang des Potter qui coule dans ses veines. C’est étonnant qu’il ait fini dans cette Maison, d’ailleurs. 

Rose réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle connaissait les histoires au sujet des élèves de Serpentard devenus, pour la plupart, les pires sorciers que le Monde Magique ait connu à commencer par Voldemort. Mais tandis qu’ils parcouraient les couloirs déserts du château, Rose se remémora, avec nostalgie, tous les bons moments qu’elle avait passés avec son cousin et Scorpius. 

Elle se souvint lorsque Scorpius lui avait tendu ses notes en histoire alors qu’elle transpirait sur une pile de parchemins pour préparer ses buses. Scorpius qui volait avec elle, chaque été, dans le champ du Terrier, en se passant des pommes du verger et riant à chaque fois qu’il en laissait échapper une. Elle se souvenait des moqueries dans son oreille lorsque Hugo faisait l’imbécile à table. Son regard déçu mais toutefois heureux lorsqu’elle le battut pour la première fois, au quidditch. 

—Il n’est pas si méchant que ça… Scorpius, dit Rose à haute voix. 

Chase stoppa sa marche. Il fit face à la jeune fille et la dévisagea avec une expression qui la fit rougir. 

—Tu l’aimes bien? demanda-t’il presque en colère.   
—C’était mon ami…  
—Non! Je veux dire… tu l’aimes bien, bien?

En disant ces mots, il prit la main de Rose qui sentit une douce chaleur envahir l’extrémité de ses doigts. 

—Non...non, jamais, s’étrangla-t’elle alors que Chase s’approchait de plus en plus. Je n’ai aucun sentiment pour lui…   
—Tant mieux.

Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue couverte de taches de rousseur et approcha son visage de sien. Rose ferma les yeux et attendit qu’il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

OoO

Scorpius avait trouvé l’endroit le plus tranquille du château pour bouder en toute quiétude. 

La beuglante avait eu l’effet escompté: toute l’école riait dans son dos. C’était exactement ce que cherchait à faire son père et il avait réussi. Scorpius avait reçu une autre lettre un peu plus tard dans la journée. Guenièvre la lui avait apportée alors qu’il allumait sa dixième clope sur le balcon de la bibliothèque, espérant échapper aux railleries des élèves qui le poursuivaient de classes en classes. 

Il tenait le bout de parchemin entre les mains, assis sur l’escalier de pierre qui menait à la trappe de Trelawney. Sa baguette allumée éclairait l’écriture fine et minuscule de sa mère. Moins vindicative que les paroles de son père, elle ne manquait pas de le culpabiliser tout de même, mettant l’accent sur ses fréquentations. 

“J’espère, de tout coeur, que tu finiras par te trouver une gentille sorcière, de bonne famille pour nous faire honneur.”

“Essaie de pardonner à ton père. Il se fait du souci, tout comme moi.”

“Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir tes responsabilités. Tu es de sang ‘pur’. Il t’incombe de perpétuer la lignée.”

La lettre se finissait par ses éternelles embrassades qui eut autant d’effet, sur Scorpius, que les mots d’amour d’un détraqueur. Scorpius était à bout. Il n’avait toujours pas pris de bain et son odeur corporelle s’approchait de plus en plus à celle d’un troll. 

Au moins, il était en paix sur ces escaliers sombres et déserts. Il ne patrouillait pas vraiment mais s’il croisait un professeur, il pouvait quand même monter un char et faire croire qu’il guettait l’arrivée imminente d’un groupe d’élèves rebelles. 

Il en avait plus qu’assez de cette année qui commençait à peine. Marre des profs qui faisaient semblant de rien lorsque toute l’école crachait sur les Serpentard. Marre de ses parents qui insistaient maintenant pour qu’il se trouve une épouse et fasse de merveilleux bébés au sang pur. Il aurait tout donné, là maintenant, pour se retrouver à Londres en boîte de nuit avec une magnifique petite brune avec qui il aurait bu des litres de vodka et fini la soirée dans son lit douillet, au creux de ses bras. 

Il soupira et se décida enfin à bouger pour patrouiller un peu. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un élève en pyjama pour lui enlever une dizaine de points et peut-être même se venger en lui donnant une retenue. 

Il descendit l’escalier qui pivota sur lui-même avec un bruit de pierres brisée pour le déposer au troisième étage. Il déambulait au gré de ses envie sans vraiment de but. Il voulait simplement que sa punition prenne fin pour ce soir et pouvoir se réfugier dans ses appartements en envoyant le monde aller se faire foutre. 

Lorsque Scorpius s’approcha de la grande statue de l’aigle des Serdaigle, il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Gwen, emmitouflée dans sa cape, chaussons au pieds. Scorpius leva sa baguette sur elle puis haussa les épaules. La jeune femme s’approcha timidement. Elle n’avait plus la même démarche sensuelle comme à la bibliothèque mais semblait plutôt désolée, presque compatissante. 

—Je n’étais pas sûre que tu passerais par là…, murmura-t’elle.   
—Tu n’as rien à faire là…, dit Scorpius en abaissant sa baguette. Je pourrais te punir.   
—Tu comptes le faire?

Scorpius hésita un moment. Gwen attendait sa réponse et Scorpius ne lut aucune peur dans ses yeux chocolat. 

—Non, finit-il par dire. Je n’en ai pas envie.   
—Tu veux un peu de compagnie?

Gwen l’accompagna dans les couloirs, se pressant contre lui de temps en temps. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à ces perches tendues. Il avait retenu la leçon et même s’il se l’autorisait, il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l’air entre deux tableaux du château. Cependant, il dût admettre qu’il devait au moins une chose à la jeune femme: des excuses. 

—Je ne pensais pas ce que je t’ai dit, ce matin, dit-il en inspectant un coin, derrière les rideaux.   
—Je sais, dit-elle tout bas.   
—J’étais hors de moi.   
—Tu n’as pas à te justifier. 

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Scorpius sentit Gwen se tortiller à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard en biais et constata que la jeune Serdaigle était nerveuse. 

—Tu as quelque chose à me dire?  
—Je...La nuit dernière était… C’était vraiment… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une fille facile, dit-elle avec véhémence.   
—Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai pensé, répondit-il, tout à coup, méfiant.   
—Si je l’ai fait avec toi c’est parce que tu me plais…  
—Ok.

Scorpius demeurait le plus évasif possible. Un affreux doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Il redoutait les prochaines paroles de sa toute nouvelle conquête. Gwen prit soudain la main de Scorpius qui se raidit. Elle le força à s’arrêter et le dévisagea avec une expression qui stressa de plus en plus le Serpentard. 

—Je t’aime bien, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je t’aime beaucoup, Scorpius. 

“Oh, non!” pensa ce dernier en cherchant désespérément une parade pour s’en sortir. 

—Si tu veux bien… on pourrait sortir ensemble, toi et moi…  
—Euh…

En levant un peu sa baguette, Scorpius se rendit compte que plusieurs tableaux s’étaient réveillés et ne perdaient pas une miette de leur conversation. Se sentant épié, Scorpius sentit le stress le gagner. Au cours de sa scolarité, il avait reçu quelques déclarations d’amour, à la fin d’un cours, pendant le dîner, dans le parc du château, tous les lieux du domaine y étaient passés et la réponse restait toujours la même. 

—Ecoute…, commença Scorpius qui se remit à marcher pour trouver de l’inspiration. Ce qu’on a fait hier était super mais comme je te l’ai dit… Je ne sors qu’avec des moldues. Toi et moi, c’est…

Il avait tourné à gauche et s’était brusquement arrêté. 

—Quoi? demanda Gwen à mi-voix. 

Scorpius ne faisait plus attention à la Serdaigle. Il contemplait, silencieux, les deux élèves occupés à s’embrasser à quelques mètres d’eux. Il ne les aurait pas remarqué si l’extrémité de leurs baguettes n’avaient pas éclairés leurs visages. Il reconnut Chase et… Rose. Le garçon la dominait de toute sa taille, ses mains enveloppant son visage tandis qu’il goûtait à ses lèvres. Rose ne bougeait pas d’un poil, plus gênée qu’autre chose. Mais Scorpius connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour ce bon à rien et ne doutât pas qu’elle devait être au bord de l’extase. 

—Scorpius? appela doucement Gwen qui n’avait encore rien remarqué.   
—Je dois y aller. 

Il rebroussa chemin et s’enfuit dans le couloir, laissant Gwen dans l’obscurité. 

OoO

Les lèvres de Chase se détachèrent doucement de celles de Rose. Cette dernière avait savouré l’instant comme un cadeau des dieux. Ses mains tremblaient comme pour le premier baiser que lui avait donné le Poufsouffle avant le début des vacances. C’était toujours aussi bon. Elle soupira d’aise et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin faire sa grande déclaration. Celle qu’elle aurait dû faire, il y avait de cela deux mois. 

Chase fut plus rapide.   
—C’est vraiment pas ça…, lâcha-t’il en secouant la tête. 

Pour Rose, ce fut comme une douche glacée. Elle se retrouva, à nouveau, au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, au milieu de la tempête, prête à se jeter dans le vide. 

—Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal? demanda-t’elle désespérée.

Chase se passa, une nouvelle fois, une main dans ses cheveux bruns, gêné. Il hésitait vraiment à aborder le sujet. 

—Dis-moi!, insista Rose. 

Chase soupira puis tendit les bras pour enlacer Rose qui accepta l’invitation, décontenancée. 

—Tu es super belle, commença-t’il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais à chaque fois que je t’embrasse, j’ai vraiment l’impression de donner un baiser à un glaçon. 

Il la repoussa légèrement pour la dévisager. Il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Rose était perdue. Chaque mot qu’il lui adressait était comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur. 

—C’était pareil la première fois. J’ai vraiment l’impression de t’embrasser de force. C’est… gênant. 

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Qu’y avait-il à répondre? Elle avait envie d’hurler. Chase dût remarquer son expression médusée. Il essaya de la rassurer comme il put. 

—Non… Je ne dis pas que c’est ta faute, hein! C’est juste...nous, je crois. On n’est peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble, tu comprends. C’est...physique. 

Il lui tapota doucement la tête dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Rose avait l’impression que son âme s’était échappée de son corps. Un détraqueur aurait pu lui faire le baiser de la mort, cela serait revenu au même. 

Chase l’invita à continuer leur ronde. Il continua de l’abreuver de remarques acerbes sur les Serpentard et dériva sur le quidditch et ses pronostics sur ses prochaines victoires. Rose garda le silence ou ponctua le discours de Chase par des bruits de gorges pour montrer, sans doute, qu’elle n’était pas morte sous le choc de ses révélations précédentes. 

Ils patrouillèrent encore une heure puis rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Chase monta dans sa chambre avec un de ses grands sourires qui faisaient d’ordinaire fondre le coeur de la jeune femme. Ce soir, elle lui adressa un faible signe de la main et monta se coucher avec l’envie de mourir à nouveau. Lorsque sa tête tomba sur son oreiller, elle libéra ses larmes qui perdurèrent jusqu’au bout de la nuit. 

Au matin, elle s’était calmée avec une idée.


	6. La demande désespérée mais pour le moins farfelue de Rose

6

LA DEMANDE DÉSESPÉRÉE MAIS POUR LE MOINS FARFELUE DE ROSE

Le reste de la semaine fut plus tranquille pour Scorpius Malefoy. Les railleries des élèves de Poudlard s’étaient calmées au fil des jours et même Chase Wilson n’imitait plus la voix de son père à chaque fois qu’il le croisait dans les couloirs. Scorpius put presque espéré vivre une année tranquille si ce n’était les nombreux courriers qu’il avait continué à recevoir chaque matin. Quand ce n’était pas une lettre d’injures de son paternel que lui balançait Guenièvre dans son gobelet de jus de citrouilles, c’était des billets suppliants de sa mère pour lui rapporter des nouvelles encourageantes. Bientôt, Scorpius comprit le manège insistant de ses parents. Ces deux-là avaient décidé de faire pression sur leur fils pour qu’il se décide enfin à se caser. 

Scorpius ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il avait atteint sa majorité en mars dernier et quitterait bientôt l’école pour entrer dans la vie active. Comme le voulait la tradition familiale, il était logique qu’il reprenne les affaires des Malefoy et cela supposait aussi de se trouver une gentille épouse pour perpétuer la lignée. Scorpius soupçonnait de plus en plus ses parents d’avoir imaginé des plans machiavéliques, à défaut d’être subtils, pour le caser à tout prix. Les regards persistants de la maîtresse des potions, ses conseils et le fait qu’elle insistait énormément sur son amitié à son égard, rendait le jeune garçon de plus en plus méfiant. C’était tout à fait le style de son père d’envoyer un émissaire se lier d’amitié avec son fils pour lui faire entendre raison ou pour lui servir de mentor, comme Rogue l’avait fait avec Drago, à l’époque. 

Scorpius n’avait plus croisé Gwen durant les jours qui suivirent leur petite conversation dans les couloirs de l’école. Chaque fois qu’il l’avait entraperçut en cours, ou dans la Grande Salle, la demoiselle le niait purement et simplement ou lui tendait un geste grossier pour bien lui signifier que son rejet ne l’avait pas offusquer outre mesure. En plus de Gwen, le Serpentard avait remarqué que de plus en plus d’élèves de sa maison venaient l’alpaguer entre deux cours pour lui faire de grandes déclarations ou lui proposer une sortie. A force de refus, il commença à se demander si ses parents n’avaient pas demandé à ceux des jeunes filles pour que leur famille respective ne s’allie dans une union heureuse. C’était un peu gros, il fallait l’admettre mais Scorpius savait ses parents tout à fait capable de ce genre de combine de mariage arrangé. 

En fin de semaine, bien décidé à mettre un terme à ce cirque grotesque, Scorpius se rendit dans le ‘quartier général’ du plus gros cerveau de Poudlard. S’il existait quelqu’un pour le sortir de ce pétrin, c’était bien ce petit surdoué d’Hugo Weasley. Le petit garnement passait son temps à sécher les cours. Il avait trouvé la combine parfaite, mise en place avec son oncle George: créer un double (beaucoup plus diminué intellectuellement) pour se rendre en classe à la place de l’original. Le processus avait été mis en vente dès Noël dernier et avait remporté un franc succès auprès des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que dans les collèges étrangers. Mcgonagall et Russard avait mis un terme à son usage dès que les premiers clones se mirent à débiter des conneries en cours à la moindre question qui demandait plus de deux syllabes. Il n’y avait plus qu’Hugo pour en profiter ou du moins, avait-il l’audace de continuer à utiliser sa copie débile. Bien sûr, les professeurs s’en rendaient compte mais il préférait s’acharner sur une coquille vide plutôt que de voir un petit diable provoquer un chaos digne de Peeves dans leur classe. Tandis que le clone d’Hugo écoutait religieusement les cours, le vrai se terrait dans la salle sur demande, pianotant sur des consoles. 

Scorpius passa trois fois devant le mur en répétant le mot de passe que lui avait appris Hugo. Une porte toute simple se dessina bientôt dans la brique blanche et le Serpentard pénétra dans une pièce plus grande que la salle de bain des préfets. Dès ses premiers pas, Scorpius dût enjamber d’énormes câbles qui serpentaient le sol et remontaient au plafond pour s'imbriquer les uns sur les autres, formant un tas de tuyaux multicolors. Sur les murs adjacents, Hugo avait accroché une série de tableaux remplie de formules mathématiques mélangée à des signes magiques que Scorpius avait pu lire dans ses manuels les avancés en sortilège. Il découvrit son jeune ami assis devant une immense console où s’entassait des piles branlantes de bouquins poussiéreux. Hugo pianotait sur un clavier, les yeux rivés sur un écran qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux des ordinateurs moldus. De la musique techno vrombissait à des décibels élevés, faisant trembler la pierre autour de lui. 

Scorpius hurla pour attirer son attention, tout en s’avançant en enjambant les cartons vides éparpillés dans la pièce. Hugo diminua le son de sa musique d’un coup de baguette et fit pivoter son fauteuil. 

—Fais attention aux câbles, le courant est instable, l’avertit-il en observant ses acrobaties pour le rejoindre.  
—T’as réussi à mettre le courant?  
—Nop! répondit-il en retournant à son clavier qu’il tapota de plus belle. 

Une série de ligne de codes magiques s’afficha sur son écran. 

—Mais… Et tout ça? désigna Malefoy en balayant la pièce de la main. Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça vient pas du monde moldu.  
—Nop! J’ai tout fabriqué à partir de pièces détachées. Je te dis pas le nombre de radios magiques que j’ai dû voler aux profs pour monter tout ce truc.  
—Et ça ne marche pas à l’électricité…  
—Nop! Y a que la magie qui marche ici. J’ai réussi à la canaliser et à modifier sa fonction pour des usages plus molduenne. On peut parler d’une sorte...d’évolution de la magie. Le genre de truc que penserait jamais nos chers professeurs. ça, mec, c’est de la dynamite!

Il actionna une touche et un petit personnage pixelisé apparut sur l’écran dans un décor de plateformes comme certains jeux que lui avait montré certaines de ses conquêtes. Le petit bonhomme s’encourait tout seul, comme un habitant des tableaux qui peuplaient le château. Scorpius s’ébahit devant cette prouesse. 

—J’ai découvert de ces trucs, en volant les grimoires de la réserve. Tu serais choqué! Tu savais que la magie venait de source telluriques dans différent coin du globe? L’Angleterre est l’un des pays aux nombres de sources les plus élevés, ça explique tous les phénomènes étranges dans le coin. C’est pas pour rien que les fondateurs ont décidé de construire leur école ici. Poudlard, mec, se situe pile sur une de ces sources. Comme les hôtels maudits sur les cimetières indiens.  
—Waouh! s’exclama Scorpius, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.  
—Mec, j’ai construit un scanner pour avoir une vue d’ensemble du château. C’est un truc de malade. Y a pas que les escaliers qui n’en font qu’à leur tête. Cette piaule est vivante, des fondations aux toits des tours! Il continue de s'agrandir au fil du temps. J’suis sûr de découvrir des endroits secrets que personne n’a encore découvert. 

Les yeux d’Hugo étaient brillants d’excitation. Scorpius se sentit complètement dépassé par le savoir du garçon ainsi que ses théories. Il avait déjà dû mal à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe pendant ses rondes. Il s’imagina tomber sur une pièce, nouveau née, et se retrouver bloqué dans une sorte de piège macabre. Hugo et lui n’avait pas la même définition de ce qui pouvait être excitant. En même temps, il n’avait que treize ans. 

—Hugo, j’ai besoin de tes lumières, dit Scorpius après quelques minutes de silence.  
—Tout ce que tu veux, mon pote. Soit dit en passant, bravo pour ton duel avec le griffon. Quand tous les vitraux ont explosé… j’aurais pas fait mieux. Le petit Flitwick était vert. J’ai adoré.  
—Ouais, je me suis surpassé, répondit Scorpius sans joie. Là, c’est important. J’ai reçu une beuglante de mes parents…  
—Et alors? J’en reçois trois par semaine. On s’en fout, non?  
—Non mais là, ils me harcèlent. 

Scorpius enleva une pile de gadgets dont il ne voulut absolument pas savoir l’utilité pour s’asseoir sur un des cartons encore rempli. Un bruit de verre résonna dans la pièce sous son poids. Scorpius grimaça mais Hugo le rassura: 

—C’est rien… De vieux trucs.  
—Ok… Bon comme je te disais, continua Scorpius, mes parents me harcèlent. Ils veulent absolument que je me marie avec une sorcière et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça.  
—Dégueu! dit Hugo avec une expression de dégoût. 

Il avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille dans son verre et pianota plus vite sur son clavier, sans regarder ses mains une seule fois. Lorsque Scorpius passait ses vacances d’été au Terrier, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Hugo et Arthur Weasley. Le génie avait installé un ordinateur dans la remise de son grand-père et ils passaient leur journée à jouer à des jeux en ligne, codés pour la plupart en quelques heures par Hugo. 

—T’as qu’à leur mentir… Leur envoyer un hibou qui raconterait ta nouvelle idylle avec une des filles du bahut.  
—Justement, j’y ai pensé. J’suis quasi sûr qu’ils jetteront un sort de révélation sur la lettre pour voir si je mens ou pas.  
—Ah ouais…  
—Mais je me disais… Peut-être que tu as un moyen pour que ce sort de révélation ne marche pas… 

Hugo réfléchit un quart de seconde puis fit non de la tête. 

—Impossible! réagit-il aussitôt. La magie puisse dans les êtres qui l’utilisent. Elle circule dans la matière. Dans toi, moi, la pierre, ici, même dans ce gobelet, dit-il en levant son verre, renversant un peu de jus sur sa robe de sorcier. C’est pour ça que la baguette choisit le sorcier. C’est la résonnance magique de l’objet qui entre en symbiose avec son détenteur. Les lettres, c’est pareil. Une fois que tu écris, tu poses ta magie sur le papier et le sort Revelio, permet de déceler cette énergie. Si tu mens et s’ils veulent le vérifier, ils le sauront à tous les coups. D’autant plus si tu la trafiques avant avec d’autres sorts.  
—Génial! s’exclama Scorpius en bondissant de son siège. J’suis piégé! Parfait!

Scorpius fulmina dans son coin. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir encore un flot de lettres qui le culpabiliseraient jusqu’à son retour au manoir. Là, il lui faudrait affronter les foudres de son père. Avec un peu de chance, il le fouterait dehors, sans un sous. En attendant, il devait se résigner à passer une année à brûler dans sa cheminée les parchemins cachetés aux armoiries des Malefoy. 

—Après, dit encore Hugo de son éternel ton malicieux. Il existe un autre moyen…  
—Lequel? demanda Scorpius plein d’espoir en se tournant vers lui.  
—Tu ne peux pas mentir parce que tes parents le sauraient, récita Hugo. Donc, tu dois dire la vérité.  
—Merci, j’y aurais jamais pensé, railla Scorpius désespéré.  
—Si la vérité ne te convient pas, tu peux l’arranger. La vérité peut aussi être un mensonge, expliqua le jeune serdaigle.  
—Tu peux être plus clair?  
—Moi à ta place, je ferais semblant de sortir avec une fille de l’école. Ou je m’arrangerais pour que ça y ressemble à mes yeux. Du coup, quand j’écrirai à mes parents que je sors avec une sorcière de ‘bonne famille’, ben je mentirais pas vraiment… 

Le cerveau de Scorpius était en ébullition. Il repensa à sa nuit avec Gwen. S’il avait écrit à sa mère qu’il était sorti avec une fille de Serdaigle, il n’aurait pas menti, en omettant bien évidemment la partie de jambes en l’air dans la bibliothèque et le fait qu’elle soit une née moldue. C’était parfait! Il lui suffisait de faire pareil avec une fille issue d’une famille de ‘sang pur’ ou du moins s’en approchant. Cela pouvait rassurer ses parents pour un moment et lui pourrait continuer à compter fleurette chez les moldus pendant ses sorties à Pré-au-lard. 

—La limite entre le mensonge et la vérité est tellement élastique, se moqua Hugo. Je fais ça tout le temps avec ma mère. 

Scorpius chahuta les cheveux ébouriffés d’Hugo. 

—Merci! T’es un génie.  
—Je sais! hurla Hugo au serpentard tandis que Scorpius se précipitait hors du capharnaüm que le petit Weasley appelait quartier général. 

OoO

Rose avait rejoint Lily à la pause, après un cours particulièrement éprouvant d’Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur et fantôme Bins. Assises sur un des murets de l’une des cours intérieures du château, Rose s’était lancé dans le compte-rendu détaillé de son échange avec Chase, quelques nuits plus tôt, pendant leur patrouille. Comme à son accoutumée, Lily avait écouté religieusement les lamentations de son amie, lui tapotant l’épaule lorsqu’elle fondue en larme au passage de la comparaison de Rose avec un glaçon. 

—C’est vraiment un abruti! souffla Lily excédée. Si je le croise, celui-là… Je lui balance un sort de Chauve-souris en pleine face.  
—J’y ai pensé toute la semaine, se désespéra Rose. J’arrête pas de me dire que c’est moi. C’est vrai que je réagis pas beaucoup. Je sais pas… J’arrive pas à me détendre quand je suis avec lui. ça te fait ça aussi avec Tom?

Thomas était le petit-ami de Lily depuis l’année dernière. Il était dans la même maison, une année au-dessus. Rose connaissait tous les détails de leur histoire. Comment cela avait commencé par des regards furtifs dans les couloirs. Leurs premiers rendez-vous dans le parc de l’école, près du lac. Lorsqu’il lui avait fait sa grande déclaration d’amour, Lily avait accouru auprès de Rose pour tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Sa cousine n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de jalouser son bonheur, elle qui se languissait encore pour son beau Chase depuis tant d’années. Le couple ne s’était plus quitté depuis et Rose les apercevait souvent main dans la main dans les couloirs du château ou dans un coin discret pour s’échanger leur salive. 

—Pour te dire la vérité, au début, ce n’était vraiment pas ça... , dit Lily le regard dans le vague. ça met du temps pour créer une intimité...physique, je veux dire. Au début, j’étais tout le temps stressée dès qu’il me touchait la main ou qu’il voulait m’embrasser.  
—Comment tu as surmonté ça? demanda Rose, pleine d’espoir, en se reconnaissant dans chaque mot prononcé par sa cousine. 

Lily rougit. Rose se rendit compte à quel point elle ne s’était pas du tout intéressée à la relation de son amie. C’était la première fois qu’elle lui posait les vraies questions sur le sujet. Elle était d’autant plus gênée qu’elle était plus âgée qu’elle de deux ans. A voir la réaction de Lily, elle avait certainement beaucoup plus d’expérience que sa cousine. 

Deux élèves de premières années s’encourèrent en riant près des consoeurs en les bousculant à moitié. 

—On ne court pas dans les couloirs! hurla Rose à leur adresse. Dix point en moins pour...Gryffondor! reconnut-elle leurs couleurs. 

Rose s’en voulut d’enlever un peu plus de points à sa maison. Mais si sa mère lui avait apprise une chose c’est que l’ordre était primordial, même si cela devait renfrogner plus d’un. Les premières années ralentirent immédiatement l’allure en tirant la langue à la préfète. 

—Petits…, pesta Rose.  
—On s’est entraînée…, confia Lily dans un murmure en rougissant de plus belle.  
—Quoi?  
—Ben… je t’avertie, la première fois est vraiment nulle! Mais à force… Même pour les plus petits gestes… une caresse dans les cheveux, les bisous, tout ça… On s’est entraînés. On a appris au fur et à mesure.  
—Faut que je m’entraine…, comprit Rose rêveuse. 

Lily fit la moue. 

—Avec Chase, c’est mal parti.  
—Oui, il m’a fait comprendre plus ou moins qu’il ne voudrait pas du moi tant que je ne suis pas plus… libérée, dit Rose d’une manière élégante.  
—Je le répète! insista Lily. C’est un imbécile, vire-le de ta vie!  
—Faut que je m’entraine avec un autre garçon..., n’écouta pas Rose.  
—Oui! Oublie Chase.  
—...en attendant de séduire Chase.  
—Non! supplia Lily en s’arrachant les cheveux.  
—Mais avec qui?

Rose réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait un garçon en qui elle aurait toute confiance. Quelqu’un de son âge, de préférence, qui n’irait pas tout raconter à la première personne venue et surtout pas à Chase. S’il apprenait qu’elle s’encanallait avec d’autres garçons, il ne voudrait plus d’elle. Quelqu’un de discret et qui avait assez d’expérience pour lui apprendre les choses de l’amour sans la juger. Où trouver cette perle rare? 

—Tu penses à quoi, s’inquiéta Lily devant le silence de sa cousine.  
—Il faut que je trouve quelqu’un de confiance. Et qui ne soit pas de ma famille, se lamanta Rose en pensant à Albus. 

Tous les autres garçons de son âge qu’elle connaissait était tous dans son équipe de quidditch et il était hors de question de mettre à mal l’équipe avec des histoires de ce genre. 

—Et pourquoi pas Scorpius, proposa innocemment Lily en se recoiffant.  
—Quoi? s’exclama Rose. Non! refusa-t’elle catégoriquement.  
—Et pourquoi pas?  
—Je le connais depuis trop longtemps! riposta Rose.  
—Justement, continua Lily. C’est un garçon en qui tu peux avoir confiance. En plus, il n’y aucune chance que tu tombes amoureuse de lui, pas vrai?  
—Ah ça, non! 

Rose s’imagina embrasser Scorpius, lui tenir la main, le laisser la toucher… Elle n’était pas dégoûtée mais c’était presque ça. Malgré leurs différents, Rose devait cependant avouer qu’ elle aimait beaucoup ce jeune idiot arrogant. Si la première fois était nulle comme le disait Lily, elle pouvait bien sauter le pas avec lui. Après tout, il fallait bien passer le pas un jour et elle était sûre que cela ne changerait en rien à ses sentiments pour Chase. 

—En plus, il s’y connait dans ce genre de choses. Tu as pu le voir en action, ajouta Lily avec un clin d’oeil. 

Rose rougit à son tour, la couleur de sa peau se confondant étrangement avec celle de ses cheveux. La cloche sonna et Lily ramassa ses affaires, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. 

OoO

En entrant dans son dortoir, Scorpius se sentait incroyablement heureux. Ce soir terminait son dernier jour de punition, la dernière patrouille avant longtemps, du moins l’espérait-il. Il avait dîné, un peu plus tôt, avec Albus (qui lui faisait encore un peu la tête) souriant à tout le monde, en dégustant avec ravissement ses pignons de poulets entassés dans son assiette. La semaine s’était terminée en beauté par la meilleure démonstration de patronus de la classe en Défense contre les forces du mal. Scorpius avait pensé à ses prochaines heures de liberté, au week-end de tranquillité qui l’attendait et à sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard où il pourrait transplaner dans la première ville moldue. La vapeur blanche qui était sortie de sa baguette avait pris petit à petit la forme d’un diable de Tasmanie. L’animal spectrale avait bondi un peu partout en classe, sous les regards émerveillés des élèves. Le professeur Croft, une vieille sorcière qui peinait toujours à monter sur l’estrade, applaudit l’exploit en accordant dix points pour sa maison. Le patronus de Scorpius s’était renforcé lorsque celui-ci croisa la mine défaite et enragée de son ennemi, Chase Wilson. 

Le Serpentard balança son sac dans un coin de la salle commune en chantonnant. Tout se passait enfin à merveille. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une fille qui accepterait de l’aider à mentir à ses parents et tous ses soucis s’évanouiraient comme par enchantement. Il n’avait pas encore trouvé la candidate idéale car il devait être sûr que la demoiselle ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui. Or, si ses soupçons se confirmaient, il était fort possible que ses parents aient encouragé toutes jeunes filles de sang pur scolarisée à Poudlard, à faire des avances à leur fils. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu’un auquel les Malefoy n’aurait jamais pensé. 

Il ne vit pas tout de suite, Rose qui lisait tranquillement dans l’un des sofas jeune canari de la pièce circulaire. Lorsqu’il pivota dans un petit pas de danse, Rose referma son livre d’un coup sec et Scorpius se calma aussitôt. 

—Prêt pour le dernier soir? demanda-t’elle avec un sourire.  
—Ouais…

Scorpius la contempla se lever et enfiler sa robe de sorcière. Il trouvait étrange qu’elle se comportât aussi naturellement avec lui. Ce n’était pas comme à la belle époque où ils pouvaient vraiment se dire meilleurs amis mais… il trouvait son ton enjoué vraiment très étrange. Durant le reste de la semaine, il avait fait attention à éviter le plus possible la jeune femme pour plusieurs raisons. 

Déjà, l’idée que la compagnie de la rouquine ne lui portât la poisse, avait fait son chemin et il avait bien dû se rendre à l’évidence que depuis qu’il tournait les talons à chaque fois qu’il l’apercevait dans un couloir, il avait eu beaucoup moins d’emmerdes. 

Ensuite, il avait conclu qu’elle ne voudrait plus vraiment avoir de contact avec lui. Après tout, c’était Scorpius qui avait provoqué en duel son précieux Chase et envoyé celui-ci à l’infirmerie. De plus, les deux garçons se détestaient cordialement et Rose devait bien faire un choix entre les deux. Scorpius n’avait aucun doute sur sa décision finale. 

Et puis, il y avait eu la nuit de patrouille où il avait surpris le couple en train de se bécoter dans le couloir. En y réfléchissant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s’était enfui comme un voleur. Après tout, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Peut-être qu’il était déçu que son ancienne amie s’acoquine avec ce connard. Mais bon, elle était libre de ses choix, après tout. Cette nuit-là, en rejoignant son dortoir, il s’était senti en colère. S’il s’était écouté, il aurait jeté un sort à ce petit cancrelat de Chase. Il s’était aussi senti...frustré. Et tout cela lui échappait complètement. 

Dans le doute, il avait décidé de l’occulter totalement de son esprit. 

—On y va? demanda Rose.  
—Et Chase?  
—Il a dit qu’il allait patrouiller dans les étages supérieurs.  
—Génial...il nous laisse les cachots.

Scorpius se rhabilla, prit sa baguette dans sa poche et suivit Rose dans le couloir. Les cachots étaient sombres et particulièrement humides en ce période de l’année. Ils passèrent devant l’entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards et Scorpius contempla le grand tableau avec envie. Sa maison lui manquait terriblement, ainsi que ses soirées avec Albus. Ce dernier ne venait jamais le voir dans son propre dortoir. 

Rose remarqua son expression. 

—Moi aussi, ça me manque, dit-elle avec douceur.  
—Ouais, si j’avais su que j’aurais mon propre dortoir en devenant préfet-en-chef, j’aurais fait plus de conneries. Ou je me serais fait plus prendre.  
—Tu aurais reçu plus de beuglantes aussi. 

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Hugo avait raison. Si on s’en fichait, il n’y avait plus aucun problème. 

Il éclaira un virage et aperçut Nick quasi-sans-tête flotté dans les airs en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Les patrouilleurs-en-chef avait l’habitude de croiser des fantômes durant leur ronde. Il passait leur nuit à faire semblant de dormir en répétant une série de mots sans queue-ni-tête pour impressionner les petits traînards. Rose et Scorpius le dépassèrent, en lui faisant signe. 

—Sir Nicolas…, dit Rose avec respect.  
—Salut, Nick, dit Scorpius en faisant grimacer la jeune fille.  
—Oh! Bonsoir Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous souhaite une ronde tranquille.  
—Ouais, hâte d’en finir, lâcha Scorpius en baillant. 

Ils ne croisèrent personne d’autres dans l’heure qui suivit et Scorpius décomptait les minutes qui le séparait de son lit et de sa fenêtre à laquelle il pourrait enfin griller une cigarette. 

—Dis..., commença Rose brusquement. J’aimerais te parler de quelque chose. 

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il imagina les sujets possibles qui pouvait intéresser la Gryffondor. Il n’avait rien fait de mal, enfin ces derniers jours. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué qu’il avait pris soin de l’ignorer ces temps-ci. Ou peut-être qu’elle voulait s’excuser. Lui dire qu’elle s’était enfin rendu compte que Chase était un abruti complet. Il détailla son expression du coin de l’oeil pour avoir un éventuel indice. Sa voix comme son attitude demeuraient nerveuse et cela n’engageait rien de bon. 

—Tu t’y connais en...en...choses…  
—Quoi? ne comprit pas Scorpius.  
—Tu sais bien! s’énerva un peu la jeune fille en rougissant. Les choses qui se passent entre un homme et une femme. 

Scorpius stoppa sa marche. Il leva sa baguette sur le visage de Rose qui le dévisageait, tremblante. Ses cheveux roux, attaché en chignon lui donnait l’air sévère mais ses taches de rousseur avaient toujours eu le don de le faire sourire. Mais, en cet instant, il était quelque peu décontenancé. 

—Tu veux parler de ce que tu as vu entre Gwen et moi? tenta-t’il en espérant vraiment qu’il avait tapé juste.  
—Non! rougit Rose de plus belle en se rappelant de la scène. Enfin...oui, en quelque sorte. Mais je me fiche de ce qui se passe entre toi et cette fille. Je voulais te demander si...si tu t’y connaissais en ce genre de choses. Honnêtement…  
—Euh…

Scorpius se laissa quelques minutes pour réfléchir. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui posait cette question. Il ne se l’était jamais vraiment posé, en réalité. Ces choses-là se passait naturellement. C’était l’alchimie des corps qui… 

Scorpius se frotta le visage. C’était vraiment un sujet de conversation très étrange. 

—Ben, dit-il après un moment, je crois…  
—ça avait l’air en tout cas. Avec Gwen… ça avait l’air de lui plaire. 

Rose enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Scorpius pouvait voir sa peau devenir rouge pivoine, pas de colère cette fois, mais de gêne extrême et lui-même, n’était pas loin de rosir légèrement. 

—Il faudrait que tu lui demandes, dit Scorpius vraiment gêné. Je t’avoue que j’ai pas pensé à lui poser la question.  
—Ce que j’essaie de te demander, réagit brusquement Rose au bord de la crise de nerf, c’est si tu pouvais m’apprendre.  
—T’apprendre quoi?  
—ça!  
—ça quoi? se lamenta Scorpius qui commençait de plus en plus à comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune Gryffondor.  
—Les choses de l’amour!

Un ange passa, durant un moment que Scorpius espéra durer une éternité. Il regardait choqué la jeune fille qui affrontait son regard, encore inconsciente de la demande insensée qu’elle venait de formuler. 

—Tu veux que je t’apprenne à... , répéta bêtement Scorpius.  
—Faire l’amour, oui.  
—Tu veux qu’on…  
—Couche ensemble et que tu m’apprennes tous tes trucs. 

Scorpius leva sa baguette près du visage de Rose qui recula d’un pas, un peu effrayée. Il se mordit les lèvres, s’empêchant de lâcher toute la tempête qui se déchaînait dans sa tête. A la place, il se contenta de lever ses sourcils. 

—Non! dit-il sur un ton catégorique. 

Et il remonta le couloir à grandes enjambées mettant le plus de distance entre lui et cette siphonée de Gryffondor. 

—Non! Attends! gémit Rose en essayant de le rattraper. J’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. On m’a dit que j’étais trop frigide. Et Lily m’a expliqué qu’avec un peu d’entrainement, je pourrais devenir comme Gwen…  
—C’est le truc le plus débile que j’ai jamais entendu, dit Scorpius en regardant droit devant lui.  
—Je t’en supplie, continua Rose en s’accrochant à sa robe. Il n’y a qu’à toi que je peux le demander. J’ai entièrement confiance en toi. 

Scorpius avait tiqué lorsqu’elle avait parlé de confiance. Il s’en était réjouit pendant une brève seconde puis il la repoussa rapidement et se dirigea résolument vers la porte de son dortoir. Alors qu’il allait passer le passage de la gargouille, Rose tenta sa dernière carte. 

—Tu me le dois, bien! cria-t’elle presque en entrant avec lui dans leur salle commune.  
—Je te demande pardon? dit Scorpius en se retournant sur elle. 

Le Serpentard commençait à s’énerver et ce n’était pas bon. Ce n’était pas comme d’habitude, un jeu stupide avec Rose Weasley pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Là, elle abordait un sujet sérieux et son acharnement à vouloir le convaincre mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. 

—C’est à cause de toi si j’ai été rejeté. Si tu n’avais pas provoqué Chase en duel…  
—Tu te fous de moi? JE T’AI SAUVE LA VIE! cria Scorpius, hors de lui. 

Rose se mit à trembler en fermant les yeux lorsque Scorpius cria sur elle. Elle n’avait jamais vu le garçon dans cet état, ou jamais contre elle. Le Serpentard vit les larmes perlés dans ses yeux et sa colère retomba immédiatement. Il aimait Rose en furie, pas sur le point de pleurer, surtout à cause de lui. 

Il s’efforça de se calmer avec de grandes inspirations, comme le lui avait appris Albus. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, en cet instant. “Ok, recentre-toi! Malefoy! Rassemble tes idées.” De ce qu’il avait compris dans les jérémiades de la rouquine c’est qu’elle avait embrassé Chase. Ce connard prétentieux l’avait traité de frigide et elle s’était mise en tête, avec les conseils de Lily, de s’entrainer avec un autre gars.

“Bravo, Lily!” se dit Scorpius en secouant la tête. 

Une voix perfide dans sa tête se mit à lui murmurer des pensées qu’il se refusait d’avoir. Elle lui rappela qu’il cherchait une sorcière au sang ‘pur’ ou s’en approchant. Rose avait le profil parfait. Les Weasley étaient l’une des plus vieille famille de sorcier. Et puis, il la connaissait depuis si longtemps et jamais il n’avait éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour la Gryffondor. Et pis, elle non plus ne risquait pas de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ils avaient été amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, s’ils devaient s’aimer, cela aurait dû se produire depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Avec Rose, il pourrait mentir à ses parents sans les galères qu’incombent la vie de couple. 

Et tout ce qu’il avait à faire pour cela, c’était de lui apprendre les choses de l’amour. 

Son esprit pernicieux lui mit des images de Rose dans son lit, complètement nue, ses longs cheveux bouclés étalés sur ses oreillers. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de la voir sans ses vêtements mais il devinait, sous son uniforme, des formes généreuses et un corps tonique et ferme. Il dût bien avouer que la chose ne le rebutait pas. 

Scorpius ramena ses cheveux en arrière poussant un soupir de fatigue. Rose avait attendu tout du long, le regard plein d’espoir. Scorpius était abasourdi par la naïveté de la rouquine. Rien que son expression transpirait la crédulité. Elle n’avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s’embarquait. 

—Avant toute chose, je dois te dire que cette idée est l’idée la plus stupide sur la liste des idées les plus débiles au monde. 

Il fit une pause, prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il avait pris sa décision. 

—Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans vingt minutes.  
—Quoi? s’exclama Rose, tout à coup paniquée. Tu veux faire ça, là, maintenant?  
—Pourquoi, t’as d’autres projets?

Scorpius n’attendit pas la réponse. Il tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre en sachant pertinemment que s’il était resté dans le salon, il aurait certainement changé d’avis.


End file.
